Harry Potter y el Poder del Heredero
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Continuación de la Copa de Fuego Verde. ¿Será el final de Lord Voldemort?mmm. HHr 10000 Por Fisss, Reviews!


Aquí tengo el NUEVO formato. Me la pase buscando como hacerlo ya hasta que lo encontre y lo pude realizar... (tarde 1 hora con cada uno) Aquí lo tengo para no tener complicaciones al leerlo:

Harry Potter y el Poder del Heredero  
Autora: María Belén Navarro  
Mi E- Mail: Parvati58@hotmail.com

Capitulo 1- Las Vacaciones de Verano

Harry disfrutaba con sus amigos de sus últimas vacaciones antes de comenzar el 7° curso y último en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria.  
- Ron, no seas tonto, Lavender y Seamus ¡no se van a casar!- dijo Hermione. Estaban hablando de las parejas de Hogwarts.  
- ¿Creen que Malfoy se case con Parkinson?- pregunto Lily alegremente.  
- Lo dudo- dijo Ron molesto.  
Estaban en la habitación de Ron, en la Madriguera.  
- Oh. . .bajemos a comer- dijo Ron.  
- Vos en lo único que pensas es en comer, Ron- dijo Hermione burlándose.  
Ron miró a Hermione. Ella sonrió.  
- ¿Crees que tengo mucho apetito?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa- ¡creo que mi novia no piensa eso!- Ron besó a Lily.  
Justo en ese momento entro Ginny.  
- ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta antes de pasar?- pregunto Ron cuando la señorita Weasley comenzó a reírse.  
- Solo vine para avisar que Harry tiene correo, nada más- dijo Ginny entregándole una carta a Harry y se fue a su habitación donde la esperaba Sabrina.  
Harry la abrió y leyó la carta en voz alta:

Querido sobrino:  
Soy Arabella nuevamente. Supongo que la estarás pasando bien con tus amigos, así que seré directa: Ten cuidado cuando vallas al callejón Diagon y a la estación de King´s Cross, no te separes de tus amigos y cualquier cosa rara que ocurra se la cuentas a Dumbledore.  
Anda con cuidado por favor, Besos,  
ARABELLA

- Otra vez escribe para nada- dijo Ron- no sé porque se preocupan tanto. . .  
- Ron. . .- lo regaño Lily mirando a Harry.  
Harry sabia perfectamente que los demás estaban preocupados por él y lo querían proteger pero, a veces pensaba como Ron. Harry estaba apunto de cumplir los diecisiete años de edad, no era un completo inútil.  
Hermione también estaba callada.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lily a Harry y Hermione.  
Hace una semana que estaban en la madriguera, de vacaciones, y ninguno de los dos había mostrado signos de ser novios.  
Hermione miro a Harry.  
- Nada en general. . .- dijo Hermione- pero a veces. . .me gustaría que te expresaras más- dijo Hermione a Harry olvidando a los otros dos.  
Harry sonrió. Sus amigos no sabían ni la mitad de los pensamientos de Harry.  
- Hay cosas que a veces. . .quiero guardarme- dijo Harry mirando la carta de Arabella.  
- ¿Cómo la vez que nos ocultaste dos meses que eras miembro de la Orden?- pregunto Ron.  
Harry miro a su amigo. Capaz le fallaran sus oídos pero había escuchado un tono de enojo en la voz de Ron.  
- ¡Ron!- lo volvió a regañar Lily- ¡sabes que Dumbledore le dijo que no nos cuente. . .!  
- Pero somos sus amigos. . .se supone que no debe mentirnos. . .- dijo Ron enfadándose con Lily.  
Harry los separo, se sentía culpable. Ron tenía razón. . .ellos eran sus amigos. . .  
- No quiero que ustedes se peleen por culpa mía- dijo Harry cuando Ron y Lily lo miraron.  
Ron al escuchar esas palabras abrazo a su mejor amigo y le sonrió.  
- Somos amigos. . .no nos vamos a pelear por cosas sin importancia.  
- Hemos vivido experiencias juntos. . .eso no lo vamos a olvidar. . .- dijo Lily también sonriendo.  
Hermione beso a Harry.  
- sabes que te quiero mucho. . .

Hablaron de la Orden del Fénix.  
- ¿Quiénes creen que sean los miembros de la orden, aparte de los que conocemos?- dijo Ron después de hablar un buen rato- ¿Dumbledore no te dijo nada, Harry?  
Harry negó pero entro en la habitación el padre de Ron que parecía haber escuchado la conversación.  
- Pensé que guardarías más el secreto, Harry- dijo Arthur.  
- ¿A qué se refiere?  
- Que ahora tus amigos- dijo Arthur mirando al grupo- corren peligro por saberlo- y se fue sin decir una palabra más.  
- ¿Por qué correríamos peligro?- pregunto Ron pero Harry no contesto.

Capitulo 2- El cumpleaños N° 17

El cumpleaños de Harry había llegado hace un segundo nada más.  
Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione que le sonreía. Se acostó a su lado.  
- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo su novia en un susurro y besándolo.  
- se supone que no puedes venir aquí. . .y mira la hora que es, las 12 de la noche. . .  
- ¿No puedo saludar a mi novio en el día de su cumpleaños?- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Harry la beso.  
- Por hoy no importa. . .  
Ron se sentó en su cama y miro a Hermione y a Harry. Hermione estaba acostada con Harry. Ambos se separaron rápidamente sonrojados.  
- ¿ ¿ ¿Qué haces aquí? ? ?- Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con los ojos abiertos.  
- vine a saludar a Harry. . .  
- Yo no creo eso. . .- dijo Ron mirando a Harry- ¡Hermione estaba acostado contigo! Todavía eres menor aunque tengas 17 años. . .  
Harry se sonrojo aún más.  
- No es lo que vos pensas. . .- comenzó a decir Harry.  
Entro Lily en la habitación sonriendo.  
- Sabía que estabas aquí. . .- dijo Lily mirando a Hermione.  
- ¡No solo eso, también se acostó con harry!- dijo Ron. Lily miro sorprendida a su primo.  
- ¡Ron! Yo solo salude a Harry y lo bese y me acosté para hablar ¡nada más!- dijo Hermione alarmada. Pero hubo algo que los hizo mirar a la ventana.  
Un escarabajo negro se posaba sobre la ventana escuchando la conversación. Aquel escarabajo tenía alrededor de los ojos un marco de los anteojos de. . .Rita Skeeter.  
Hermione corrió hacia la ventana y trato de agarrar al escarabajo pero fallo. El escarabajo se escapo.  
- esto no me gusta- dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana- no me gusta nada. . .

Bajaron a desayunar a la mañana. La señora Weasley les dio a cada uno sus cartas de Hogwarts y a Harry otra más.  
Subieron a la habitación de Ron y Harry leyó la carta.

Querido Harry:  
¡ ¡ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ! ! Cuando nos veamos te entrego tu regalo.  
Dumbledore pronto te escribirá y yo te digo lo mismo que Arabella, TEN CUIDADO.  
Deseándote con toda mi alma un feliz cumpleaños,

Sirius

- Gracias- penso Harry para su adentro.  
Lily miro con una significativa mirada a Ron este asintió.  
- Falta que nosotros te demos nuestros regalos- dijo Hermione.  
Ron le entrego a Harry un paquete envuelto en un papel brillante. Harry lo abrió.  
- Es mi regalo y el de mis hermanos, Fred y George- dijo Ron.  
Era una caja que tenía un nombre especial: "sortilegios Weasley" Tenía dulces y galletas de todos tipos que habían creado los hermanos de Ron.  
Hermione lo beso y le entrego su regalo. Era un libro sobre Quidditch, nivel avanzado.  
Lily le entrego su regalo. Eran cuatro piedras de color púrpura.  
- son "Comunitivas" son piedras que comunican. . .como un teléfono- dijo Lily- solo que puedes comunicarte con cuatro personas(las que tengan las piedras)  
- ¿Cómo sabes que es un teléfono?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida de que una bruja de sangre limpia sepa que es un teléfono.  
- Por mi abuela de parte de padre. . .es sangra sucia- dijo Lily.  
Harry le dio a cada uno (Ron, Lily y hermione)una de las cuatro piedras.

Capitulo 3- La Herida misteriosa  


El 10 de agosto fueron a Callejón Diagon. Ron tenía los polvos Flu. Todos juntos fueron al callejón. . .sin los padres de Ron.  
Iban caminando hacia Gringotts. Las personas que caminaban en sentido contrarió murmurando cosas extrañas.  
Hermione miro hacia adelante, cuando Harry paró de repente de caminar y se llevo la mano a la frente.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?- pregunto Ron a su amigo.  
- La cicatriz me arde. . .- dijo Harry.  
Hermione miro alrededor. Y vio lo que no quería encontrar. Cinco Mortífagos caminaban entre la gente.  
Hermione agarro a Harry del brazo y lo llevo hacia un pasillo oscuro.  
- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntaron Ron y Lily siguiendo a Hermione que caminaba indicándole a Harry.  
- Es un pasillo. . .secreto. . .creo que aquí estaremos seguros- dijo Hermione dudando.  
- Lo dudo- dijo una voz. Lucius Malfoy apareció detrás de ellos.  
Todos sacaron las varitas, listos para atacar.  
- Crucio- Malfoy ataco a Ron, Lily y Hermione, que perdieron el conocimiento y Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry.  
- Necesito algo muy importante que es tuyo. . .- Malfoy estiró la varita y una luz amarilla se lanzó contra Harry.  
Harry sintió un gran dolor en el brazo derecho. Una herida estaba arriba de la marca del fénix. Malfoy se acerco y dijo unas palabras que nadie entendió.  
Harry cayo de rodillas sin resistir el dolor que de repente recibió cuando Malfoy pronunció las palabras.  
Malfoy saco una vasija de vidrio y la coloco cerca del brazo derecho, donde había hecho la herida. Luego de conseguir lo que necesitaba, desapareció sin dejar rastros.  
Harry miro la herida. Ya se había curado. Había sido algo muy raro en el lugar donde había estado la herida.  
Después de eso, Harry perdió el conocimiento.  


Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Ron, devuelta en la Madriguera.  
Un hombre alto y de barba blanca entró en la habitación.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
- Creo que. . .bien- dijo Harry tratando de sentarse.  
Dumbledore le puso la mano sobre el hombro impidiendo que se siente.  
- ¿Qué sucedió, Profesor?- pregunto Harry tratando de recordar.  
- Yo sospechaba que algo así sucediera. . .así que fui al callejón- dijo Dumbledore- Vi a Lucius Malfoy entrar en un pasillo, lo seguí. . .pero no llegue a tiempo- dijo Dumbledore mirando el brazo derecho de Harry- Los traje a la madriguera enseguida y desde entonces estas aquí.  
- ¿Hace cuanto?  
- Dos días- dijo Dumbledore- tus amigos estarán contentos de saber que estas bien. ¿Sientes algo en el brazo derecho?  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- Te ruego que me avises si llegas a sentir algo- dijo el director.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que Malfoy quería?- pregunto Harry.  
- Tu sangre- dijo Albus- En tu herida puso algo y el cerro luego de haber sacado lo que quería- explico.  
- ¿Qué puso dentro de mí?-- pregunto Harry.  
- No tengo idea. . .- dijo Dumbledore- cuídate- y salió de la habitación.  
Dumbledore bajo las escaleras y se encontró con los amigos de Potter.  
- ¿Cómo esta Harry, Profesor?  
- Bien- dijo Dumbledore- quiero pedirles un favor. . .Quiero que me avisen si algo raro sucede con Harry ¿sí?  
Lily, Hermione y Ron asintieron. Dumbledore sonrió y siguió bajando las escaleras mientras los amigos de Harry subieron a la habitación de Ron.  
Cuando entraron, se sentaron al lado de Harry y comentaron lo sucedido, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que algo había cambiado en su amigo.

Capitulo 4- Las sombra oscura

Se acerca poco a poco la fecha del regreso a Hogwarts. La madre de Ron terminó de hacer sus compras en Callejón Diagon aquel día.  
Ron, Lily, Hermione y Harry conversaban alegremente. Ron les contaba a sus amigos el triunfo de sus hermanos gemelos(Fred y George)por los sortilegios Weasley.  
- Entonces. . .ahora tienen un local en Hogsmeade- dijo Ron- le pusieron un nombre, él cual es: "Sortilegios"  
Lily y hermione se rieron. Ron se sonrojo.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ron más rojo que su cabello.  
- Pareces celoso de tus hermanos, Ronny- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- ¿Quién te dijo que me puedes decir así? Además ¡yo no estoy celoso de mis hermanos!  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer, después de terminar este año en Hogwarts?- pregunto Lily interesada.  
- Mi padre dice que debería trabajar en el ministerio. . .- gruñó Ron enfadado- pero yo no quiero eso. . .a propósito ¿ustedes que van a hacer?  
- Me gustaría ser Profesora de Aritmancia- dijo rápidamente Hermione sin pensarlo.  
- Me encanta transformaciones, así que. . .profesora de mi materia favorita- dijo Lily.  
- Primero tendrás que esperar que McGonagall se jubile- dijo Ron en broma. Las chicas lo miraron serias.  
- ¡Esas bromas no me gustan! Sabes que admiro a la profesora M. M, Ron- dijo Lily ofendida.  
- ¡Era broma!- dijo Ron y consoló a su pareja- Solo faltas contestar vos, Harry- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo que le sonrió.  
- ¿No crees que pueden pasar muchas cosas hasta el fin del curso?- pregunto Harry pensativamente- me tomaré mi tiempo.  
- ¿Qué puede pasar? ¡Tiene que ser muy malo para que no puedas saber que vas a trabajar!- dijo Ron. Lily miro severa a Ron.  
- Cierra la boca que cada vez que la abres dices pavadas- dijo Hermione. Ron la miro desafiante.  
- Oh. . .la prefecta. . .- dijo Ron burlón- ¿no te han hecho premio anual?  
En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana y le entrego una carta a Hermione. Ella la leyó en voz alta con aire de superioridad:

Estimada señorita Granger:  
Le quisiéramos comunicarle que es premio anual del colegio Hogwarts, gracias a sus excelentes notas y comportamiento. (Ron, Lily y Harry se rieron)La insignia de premio anual viene adjunta a la nota,

Albus Dumbledore, director  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)

- Oh. . .excelente comportamiento. . . -dijo Ron- que excelencia ¡tú doblas las reglas de la misma forma que yo y yo no soy prefecto!  
Lily se rió y se encargó de separarlos.  
Harry escucha débilmente la conversación de sus amigos. Sentía pasos que se acercaban a él lentamente. Harry pestañeó y de repente todo se volvió negro, oscuro. Sentía su propia respiración, era fría.  
Alguien(o algo)lo agarro del cuello y lo tiro hacia el piso. (Si había)  
Harry sentía las manos frías de ese alguien que lo agarraba. Escucho una voz.  
- Ven a mí. . . Ven a mí. . . Ven a mí. . .  
Harry obligo a su mente a negarse.  
- No iré hacia ti. . .suéltame- dijo Harry decidido, tratando de separarse de las manos que lo agarraban.  
- te arrepentirás. . .cumpliré tu deseo a cambio de. . .

Harry abrió los ojos y sé encontro con el rostro de su novia, Hermione.  
- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hermione mirándolo.  
Harry se incorporo.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Harry.  
- Te pusiste pálido y te desmayaste- dijo Ron- ¿qué paso? ¿Soñaste con el Innombrable?  
Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza. Harry no sabia si lo había soñado. Había sentido las manos frías del alguien que lo agarraba. Estaba más que seguro que aquello no había sido ningún sueño, había sido real.  
- Pero, Harry. . .- dijo Hermione tocándolo- estas helado y continuas pálido. . .a mi no me engañas. . .algo paso cuando te desmayaste- Cuando Harry iba a contestar entro la madre de Ron.  
- Ron, ¿por qué no suben a tu dormitorio? Aquí tienen sus compras- dijo entregándoles las compras- Ah una cosa más. . .el libro de Aritmancia que tienen las chicas, lo he usado en mi juventud, es muy bueno- dijo Molly sonriendo a Lily y Hermione.  
Subieron a la habitación de Ron. Hermione ojeaba el libro, se había olvidado de Harry.  
Ron puso sus cosas arriba del baúl y se tendió en la cama igual que Harry.  
Hermione miro a Harry y recordó en que se habían quedado.  
- Me estabas por contar que sucedió, Harry- dijo Hermione. Harry suspiro.  
- Harry, somos tus amigos, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros- dijo Ron luego agrego en voz baja- además tenemos que cumplir con la tarea de Dumbledore- dijo, pero de repente se llevo la mano a la boca dándose cuenta que había dicho algo de más.  
Hermione y Lily miraron a Ron con cara de pocos amigos y Harry se sentó en su cama.  
- ¿Qué tarea les dio Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry.  
Ron y Lily miraron a Hermione. Ella tartamudeaba.  
- Nada importante. . .este. .. eh. . .pero, Harry, ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema, sin lograrlo.  
- Primero díganme ustedes cual es la tarea que les dio Dumbledore- dijo Harry como respuesta.  
- Nos dijo que. . .deberíamos contarle a él. . .cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera, cualquier cosa relativa a vos y... Esto es extraño.. - contesto Ron mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de Harry.  
Harry penso que dumbledore también le había dicho que le contará cualquier cosa extraña pero...  
- No me gusta cuando no contestas nuestras preguntas, Harry- dijo Ron en medio del silencio- el año pasado tampoco nos contabas cosas cuando no querías contarnos sobre la orden del fénix, ahora lo haces devuelta... ¿qué sucedió?- Ron miró con cara seria a Harry.  
- Bueno... no es fácil de explicar... - dijo Harry mirando al piso- bueno, cuando sentí unos pasos... todo se volvió oscuro y.. Algo me agarro del cuello... y me decia que tenía que ir hacia él... pero me rehusé y abrí los ojos- dijo Harry tratando de explicar.  
- ¿Viste quien era la persona que te agarraba?- pregunto Hermione, la única que había entendido.  
- sentí sus manos frías y su respiración(también fría)- dijo Harry mirándose las manos- pero no sé quién pudo ser. . .  
Hermione caminó hacia Harry y lo beso dulcemente.  
Hermione sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de Harry que estaban fríos, completamente fríos.  
Harry sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de Hermione. Los labios de ella estaban tibios... casi calientes...  
Hermione, cuando se separo, paso su mano por la mejilla de Harry. Ella miró los ojos de Harry... capaz fuera la imaginación de ella pero los ojos de Harry de repente se hicieron grises oscuros. Pero Hermione penso que lo había imaginado porque miro devuelta y vio que los ojos de Harry eran verdes esmeralda.

Aquella noche Harry soñó con una sombra oscura. Se levanto en medio de la noche. Se sentó en la cama y se puso de pie, sintió una brisa que tiraba su cabello hacia tras.  
Algo lo tiro hacia la pared(harry penso en la brisa). Lo raro fue que no hizo ruido el golpe de harry contra la pared.  
Harry escucho devuelta la voz del hombre, más fría que antes. Miro la cama de Ron, allí todavía estaba su amigo, que no despertaba.  
Harry trato de gritar, aunque sea hablar para despertar a Ron, pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido.  
- Ven a mí... ellos no valen... sepárate de ellos y muéstrame tus poderes... sé que tienes grandes... traiciónalos- dijo la voz fría que harry no reconocía.  
Harry entendió las palabras de ese alguien. Él se refería a sus amigos(ron, hermione y lily) y a sirius... a Dumbledore. Pero harry no entendía que le pedía ¿traicionarlos, separarse de ellos?  
- No... no te haré caso... suéltame- penso Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Capitulo 5- La advertencia de Dumbledore

Ron abrió los ojos. Miro la cama de Harry, vio que nadie estaba en ella. Se sentó en su cama. No vio a nadie.  
Ron se levanto y vio el cuerpo de Harry en el piso, se dirigió a él.  
- Harry- dijo Ron moviendo a Harry- por favor, despierta...  
Harry abrió los ojos, vio a Ron.  
- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Harry sonrojándose.  
- ¿No recuerdas nada?  
Harry penso, ¡la voz fría!  
- Me desperté, y una brisa me tiró hacia la pared... sentí las manos frías devuelta... pero me dijo algo diferente... - dijo Harry.  
- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Ron temblando.  
- Me dijo que debería traicionarlos a ustedes, mostrarles mis poderes e ir hacia él- dijo Harry. Tembló por unos instantes.  
Ron por unos momentos le pareció ver un cambio de color en los ojos de Harry. De verde esmeralda a grises bien oscuros.  
- Discúlpame, Ron, pero me siento cansado, mañana hablamos ¿sí?- dijo harry. Se acostó en la cama y cerro los ojos.  
Ron penso:  
- Capaz sea mi imaginación pero... él que esta a mi lado no es mi compañero, que conocí en el expreso.

Ron se levanto y noto que se había levantado antes que Harry, eso solo ocurría en navidad.  
Ron bajo a desayunar. Ya desayunando estaba su novia y "la premio anual"  
- Buenos días- dijo Lily besándolo en la mejilla.  
- La verdad no tienen nada de buenos... -dijo Ron tomando una tostada.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde esta Harry?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.  
- Por primera vez baje primero que él, pero ¿por qué no es un buen día? Porque me desperté en medio de la noche y encontré a Harry desmayado(devuelta)en el suelo. Corrí hacia él y me explico que devuelta la "sombra negra"- explico Ron- y sentí que Harry no es él mismo que conocí hace aproximadamente 7 años... a parte, ustedes dirán que estoy loco pero, me pareció ver un cambió(de repente)en los ojos de Harry cuando este me miraba- Ron mordió las tostada con tristeza- Lo que daría por los viejos tiempos...  
- No fue tu imaginación, Ron- dijo Hermione- yo también vi el cambio de color en los ojos de Harry... Escribámosle a Dumbledore.

Escribieron una carta bastante directa, contándole a dumbledore sobre "la sombra oscura" y sobre el cambio de color de los ojos. Enviaron a Pigwidgeon.  
Harry bajo a desayunar cuando ya habían enviado la carta. Decidieron(Lily, Ron y Hermione)no contarle sobre la carta que habían enviado a Dumbledore.

Los días pasaban y Harry durante las noches seguía teniendo los desmayos o las brisas(no tan suaves)que lo hacían golpearse contra la pared, pero por algún motivo al chocar contra la pared no hacia ningún sonido. Y siempre durante la noche aparecía la sombra negra.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse en medio de la noche. Pero aquel día no se levanto en medio de la noche por un sueño sino por Hermione.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto harry viendo a su novia.  
- Ron me a contado que por las noches siempre te encuentra desmayado o . . . ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.  
Harry miraba con ojos abiertos a Hermione. Harry ya escuchaba débilmente los pasos.  
- debes irte- dijo Harry- es peligroso que estés aquí. . .  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque. . .la sombra siempre me ataca cerca de esta hora. . .no quiero verte involucrada- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, pero ya era tarde.  
Una brisa los tiro a ambos a la pared. Hermione quiso gritar pero no pudo.  
- Sepárate de ella... Sepárate de la sangre sucia... te hará daño- dijo la voz fría.  
Hermione miraba a Harry. Alrededor del cuello de Harry había unas manos blancas, como la tiza. Las manos agarraban firmemente a Harry. Hermione también podía escuchar la voz. Ella no lo penso dos veces, se acercó a Harry, pero una fuerza invisible la tiro hacia la otra pared.  
- No te metas sangre impura... - dijo la voz fría.  
- déjala- escucho Hermione que Harry decía- me quieres a mí, no a ella... no le hagas daño... tómame a mí, pero no le hagas daño...  
- No, harry- dijo Hermione mientras pensaba "Ron, levántate... ¡Qué dormilón!"- no, por favor.  
La voz fría volvió hablar.  
- No hago sobornos... el día que vengas a mí será porque tu quisiste... pero recuerda... cumpliré tu deseo a cambio de. . .- y desapareció.  
Harry cayó al suelo boca abajo. Hermione fue hacia él.  
- Harry- dijo hermione entre lagrimas- gracias por protegerme.  
- Hermione, te pido que por favor no vuelvas a venir aquí a esta hora... no quiero verte sufrir...  
Hermione abrazo a Harry, no lo quería soltar.  
- Harry, no te vayas nunca. . .no sé que haría sin ti- dijo Hermione.  
- No correrías peligro- dijo Harry- al estar a mi lado corres peligro, Herm.  
- No me separaré de ti. . .no importa el peligro que corra siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo Hermione.

Ron fue el primero en levantarse. Pig revoloteaba sobre su dueño.  
- Ven aquí- dijo Ron en un susurro para no despertar a Harry.  
Ron leyó la carta.

Queridos Alumnos; Ron, Harry, Lily y Hermione:  
Sirius se reunirá con ustedes(en la madriguera) dentro de una semana(30/8). Él los acompañara a King´s Cross(sé que Arthur también pero cuánto más protección, mejor)  
Le quisiera pedir a Harry que el 1° de septiembre después del banquete de comienzo de año se dirigiera a mi despacho, allí hablaremos en privado.  
Estudien... recuerden que este año tienen los Extasis. ¡ ¡ ¡Los quiero aplicados este año y con buenas notas! ! ! Les sugiero que también no se guarden secretos entre ustedes(ni se peleen entre ustedes)

Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore.

Ron se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y miro la cama de harry. Harry ya estaba despierto y le sonreía.  
- Te olvidaste de decirme que le escribieron a Dumbledore ¿no?- dijo Harry agrandando su sonrisa- te escuche leerla- harry abrazo a su amigo- no sé porque pero te lo agradezco.

Capitulo 6- La vuelta a Hogwarts  


Harry todas las noches sentía las manos frías que lo agarraban. Cada vez más, a Harry le costaba separarse de aquellas manos que lo agarraban más fuerte cada vez.  
Aquel día vendría Sirius a la madriguera. Nuestros amigos paseaban por los campos que había alrededor de la casa de Ron.  
- Pensar que nuestras últimas vacaciones terminaran dentro de dos días. . .- dijo Lily que estaba bajo un árbol.  
- Me pregunto que estaremos haciendo dentro de una año. . .- dijo Ron pensativamente.  
- Nada importante. . .seguramente bagando o desocupado- dijo una voz detrás del grupo.  
Se voltearon y vieron a un hombre adulto que les sonreía. Lo reconocieron de inmediato aunque estaba diferente a la última vez que lo vieron.  
- ¡Sirius! Que gusto verte. . .- dijo Hermione.  
- Te ves bien. . .que raro que viene solo, por lo guapo que estas, alguna perita tendría que acompañarte. . .- dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara.  
- ¿Quién dice que vengo solo?- pregunto Sirius- tengo una hermosa acompañante. . .que conocen muy bien- dijo señalando a una gata marrón con ojos brillantes.  
Una luz les reveló que aquella gata era una animaga llamada: Arabella Figg.  
- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Arabella ante las miradas de desconcierto.  
- Bien. . . .¿Por qué nunca nos contaste que eras una animaga no registrada?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.  
- ¿Por qué no registrada? No soy una delincuente como Sirius. . .yo si estoy registrada. Siempre me sirvió para mi trabajo - dijo Arabella con orgullo, ella trabajaba de auror- y pensaba que ya sabían que soy una animaga.  
- ¿Cómo están?- volvió a preguntar Sirius.  
- Creemos que bien. . .- dijo Lily- Ah. . .mucho gusto. . .- le tendió la mano a Arabella- mi nombre es Lily Door.  
- Ya lo sé, querida, Lily (Potter)me contó, hace mucho tiempo sobre su hermana. . .Katie, que supongo que es tu madre ¿no?- dijo Arabella sonriendo. Lily sonrió.  
Sirius, luego de la conversación, le pidió a Harry describir la sombra oscura. Harry estaba ya harto de las preguntas de Sirius.  
Se habían quedado en silencio. A harry le parecía escuchar unos pasos.  
- ¿Escuchan eso?- pregunto Lily que también había sentido los pasos. Los dos adultos asintieron.  
Hermione miro rápidamente a Harry y vio que se estaba poniendo pálido eso solo podía significar...  
Una brisa los elevo unos centímetros del piso y los llevo a pegar contra un árbol.  
Devuelta la sombra amenazaba a Harry que se negaba a ir con ella.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sirius en un susurro.  
- Es la sombra- dijo Hermione que parecía ser la única que veía las manos tiza alrededor del cuello de Harry.  
Sirius miro a Hermione.  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
- Nada. . .si lo intentas hacer algo. . . te atacará- dijo Hermione pero no era tan fácil. Harry no podía solo vencer a aquella fuerza.  
Sirius camino hacia Harry(harry era el único que no se podía separar del árbol) Sirius pudo oír la voz fría.  
- Mereces más que esto. . . - decia la voz- mereces mucho más. . .  
- Suéltame- escucho sirius que harry decía- ¡no te haré caso!  
- te arrepentirás. . .  
Harry cayó boca abajo sin conocimiento. Sirius corrió, junto con los demás, hacia Harry. Ron sacudió a Harry, él abrió los ojos.  
Sirius sugirió que regresaran a la madriguera. Arabella y Sirius se transformaron en animales(Sirius- perro y Arabella- gato)  
Black durmió en la misma habitación que Ron y Harry mientras Arabella con las chicas.

El 1° de septiembre llegó. Bajaron a desayunar(Lily dijo que el gato era suyo y que el perro era de Harry)  
Molly miro con determinación al perro negro. Sabía que lo había visto alguna vez pero. . .¿dónde?  
Fueron a la estación y pasaron por la plataforma 9 3/4 y entraron a un compartimento.  
El perro y la gata fueron con Hermione al compartimento de Prefectos.  
- Ah. . .ya casi siendo el aire de Hogwarts. . .- suspiró Ron acomodándose en su asiento.  
- Ni siquiera salimos de la estación, Ronny- dijo Lily contenta besándolo en la mejilla.  
El tren salió de la estación. Hermione apareció al mismo tiempo que el carrito de comida. Compraron algunas cosas y conversaron.  
Neville entro al compartimento muy contento.  
- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto sonriente.  
- ¿Por qué tan contento, Neville?- pregunto Lily llena de curiosidad.  
- Ah. . .eh. . .- Neville se trababa.  
Una chica hermosa, alta, de pelo largo y negro entró en el compartimiento. Ron y Harry se quedaron boca abierta contemplando a la chica que estaba sonrojada. No solo la miraban por la belleza de la muchacha sino también por la acción que ella hizo al encontrarse con Neville.  
Era Parvati Patil, la primera novia de Neville. Parvati beso a Neville en la mejilla.  
- ¿Cómo están, Lily, Hermione?- pregunto Parvati sonrojada.  
- Fantástico. . .disculpa que te pregunte- dijo Lily, Parvati asintió- ¿por qué el cambio?  
Parvati sonrió. Se notaba que estaba pintada. Además de los labios y las cejas tenía un color diferente de piel.  
- Oh. . .lo dices por Nevil, ¿verdad?- dijo la muchacha- Oh. . .es tan dulce. . .  
Después de la interrupción "amorosa" de neville y parvati, las chicas comenzaron a reírse a lo grande.  
- Nunca pense que. . . . Parvati con Neville. . .- decia Hermione- nunca antes. . .¡ni soñarlo!  
- ¡Longbottom y Patil, No lo puedo creer!- dijo una chica detrás de Hermione.  
Eran Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿Y tus amigotes, Malfoy?- pregunto Lily. Malfoy miro a Lily con odio.  
- No te interesa, Door- dijo Malfoy de mala gana- ¡pero seguro que a vos sí, Weasley! ¿Cómo pasaste el verano?  
Capaz fue la imaginación de Harry, pero la pregunta de Malfoy era en un tono amistoso(¡ ¡ ¡Imposible! ! !)  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Ron poniéndose de pie.  
Mientras tanto Parkinson discutía con Granger.  
- Oh. . .¿sabes que, Premio Anual? Solo eres un premio anual por sabotaje y favoritismo, porque ¿quién puede pensar que vos seas más inteligente y tengas mejor comportamiento que nosotros?- decia Pansy.  
Hermione estaba muy sonrojada. (Más que el pelo de Ron) Y mostraba su varita de forma amenazadora.  
- ¡No voy a permitir que me sigas hablando de esa manera!- grito Hermione. Cuando ella se disponía a lanzarle un hechizo a Pansy, Lily la freno.  
- ¡Hermione! Recuerda que como premio anual debes dar un ejemplo a los demás alumnos. . .- la regaño Lily.

Ron se disponía a matar a Malfoy. No era que Malfoy era buen amigo pero no había dicho nada grave contra Ron.  
- Me las pagaras, Malfoy. . .- dijo Ron que fue frenado por harry.  
- ¡Ron! Cálmate, has de este viaje confortable. . .  
Ron guardó la varita al mismo tiempo que Hermione. Malfoy se retiro con Parkinson.  
- ¡Nunca entenderé por que me frenaste, Harry!- dijo Ron comiendo una rana de chocolate- peg´o t´e jugr´o q´ue me l´as va a pag´arrr (te juro que me las va a pagar)  
- No se habla con la boca llena, Ronny- dijo Lily dulcemente.  
- ¡Eres demasiado educada!  
- ¡Cómo se atreve Parkinson a decir eso! ¡Ella no puede sumar dos más dos y me esta diciendo que, yo no merezco ser premio anual!- decia Hermione enfadada.  
- ¡No le hagas caso, Herm!- dijo Harry tratando de calmar a Herm.

Muy pronto ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando el banquete.  
- Ay. . .¡qué se apuren!- dijo en voz baja Ron.  
- Oh. . .vamos, joven Ronald, la ceremonia de selección es muy importante- dijo Nick casi- decapitado, el fantasma de la torre Gryffindor.  
La Profesora McGonagall entro en el gran comedor seguida por treinta alumnos de once años, ninguno mayor.  
El sombrero cantó su canción, como siempre. Luego de esta la ceremonia comenzó.  
- Afargon, Arabel- dijo la profesora M. M.  
- ¡Hufflepuff!- grito el sombrero.  
- Clable, John- dijo la profesora.  
- ¡Slytherin!- aquel chico se parecía mucho a Malfoy. Se notaba que era Slytherin.  
- Flot, Nicolas  
- ¡Ravenclaw!

Siguieron pasando los alumnos. Solo cinco de los treinta quedaron en Gryffindor. Ravenclaw quedo con siete, Hufflepuff con siete y Slytherin con once. (mala temporada)

Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a dar la bienvenida a sus alumnos.  
- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore- hay muy pocas noticias.  
v Quiero hacer notar a la única alumna de séptimo año. . .que llego a ser Premio Anual Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor- Hermione se sonrojo. Luego de los aplausos(los cuales no participo Slytherin)Dumbledore continuó con su discurso de bienvenida-  
v Este año no habrá campeonato de Quidditch, ya que siempre que hay un torneo de Quidditch al año siguiente no hay campeonato. ¡A comer!  
La comida apareció. Todos los alumnos no tardaron en servirse y comenzar a hablar.  
- ¿Cómo creen que estén Dobby y Winky?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Bien. . .sin nosotros- dijo Ron sin hacerle caso a Hermione.  
Hermione miro con enfado a Ron.

Comieron. La comida había estado deliciosa y no hablemos de los postres.  
Ya terminado el banquete, salieron del comedor y se encontraron con el vestíbulo. Allí harry recordó su cita con Dumbledore.  
Hermione lo acompaño a la gárgola mientras Ron y Lily fueron a la sala común.  
- Helado de Soja- dijo Hermione en la gárgola- La contraseña de la sala común es Green Trébol, ¡Hasta Luego!  


Capitulo 7- La frase de amistad

Harry subió la escalera y pidio permiso antes de entrar al despacho. Dumbledore lo esperaba. Le indico que tomará asiento.  
- ¿Cómo estas, Harry?- pregunto el profesor.  
- Bien- dijo Harry no muy seguro.  
- Quisieras explicarme lo que me contaron tus amigos, Harry  
Harry le describió la sombra oscura. Le describió como pudo aquella voz y la sensación que le daba cada vez que la veía.  
- Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry termino la descripción- será mejor que regreses a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry salió del despacho y camino por los pasillos tan conocidos. No podía evitar la sensación que lo observaban.  
Harry se dio vuelta. Había sentido unos pasos.  
- ¿Por qué vagando por los pasillos en la noche, Potter?- pregunto una voz que arrastraba palabras. Era Draco Malfoy.  
- No te incumbe- contesto Harry continuó caminando.  
Malfoy lo alcanzo, lo miro a los ojos.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Harry con la mano en la túnica preparado para sacar la varita, en el caso que la necesitará.  
- Hablar contigo- dijo Draco.  
- ¿De qué?  
- ¿Podemos caminar por los terrenos?- pregunto Malfoy, Harry no supo porque asintió.

Salieron por los terrenos y se sentaron al lado del lago.  
- He tenido una pelea con Crabe y Goyle- dijo Draco- me he dado cuenta que. . .yo estaba en el bando perdedor- miro a Harry que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes- mi padre. . .también me pelee con él, he llegado a la conclusión que necesito tu ayuda.  
- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Harry.  
- Sé que he hecho cosas terribles. . .que no me perdonarás pero. . ¿podrías perdonarme? ¿Empezar de nuevo?- pregunto Draco.  
- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas en el bando perdedor?- pregunto Harry. Necesitaba saber más sobre Draco.  
- Primero me pelee con Crabe y Goyle y luego entendí mi error- dijo Draco- tu siempre viviste aventuras y probaste tu amistad con tus amigos, que cada vez tu amistad crecía más. En cambio mi amistad nunca pasó por pruebas ni creció. . .solo se fue pudriendo- dijo Malfoy tristemente- y así termino. Me odio por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que tú eras y eres desde un principio mi compañero. Lo digo en forma de que buscamos el fondo de los problemas y no nos importa perder puntos. . .somos aventureros. ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo?  
Harry sonrió. No sabía porque pero, le creía a Draco. Le estrecho la mano.  
- Empecemos de nuevo. . .solo hay un pequeño problema. . .- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Draco preocupado.  
- Ron, él no va a querer. . .  
- Yo sé que son amigos, ¿no podría él por ti, ser mi compañero?- dijo Draco esperanzado- cuéntales a Door, Granger y Weasley. . .Oh. . disculpa. . .a Lily, Hermione y Ron lo que te dije- a Draco le costo decir los nombres.  
Harry volvió a sonreír. Se estrecharon devuelta las manos y se dirigieron cada uno a su sala común.  
- Así debió ser desde un principio- penso Harry mientras se acostaba en su cama(ya eran las 12 Hs.)

Capitulo 9- Un nuevo miembro en el grupo

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lily bajaron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente.  
- Los nuevos horarios- dijo Hermione entregándoles el horario de séptimo.  
Harry lo leyó:  
Lunes  
De Hasta Materia  
9:00 11:00 Transformaciones  
ALMUERZO  
13:00 14:30 Adivinación  
15:00 17:00 Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

- ¿Por qué hoy empezamos, ya, con adivinación?- dijo Ron.  
- Tengo que decirles algo. . .- dijo Harry al ver entrar a Draco al comedor.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron sus amigos, al mismo tiempo que toco el timbre.

Fueron a transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall describió lo que irían a aprender aquel año.  
- Este año, como todos saben, tendremos los Extasis. Este año veremos la transformación humana. Esto es difícil, tendrán que estudiar mucho, pero luego tendrán sus resultados... por ejemplo, transformarse en animago. Pero espero que quienes hagan eso- Dijo la profesora mirando muy severa a Harry- se registren.  
- Creo que podemos transformarnos en animagos... ahora que estudiaremos la transformación humana- dijo Lily.  
- ¡Pero doblaríamos las reglas! ¿Sabes todo lo que se necesita para poder ser animago?- Pregunto Hermione- ¿de donde sacaríamos los ingredientes para la poción?  
- De Snape- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Luego tuvieron, Ron y Harry, Adivinación. Trelawney predijo que alguien nacido a fines de julio moriría.  
Se acomodaron en unos de los sillones de la sala común ya terminadas las clases.  
- He averiguado algo sobre animagos... -dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Qué averiguaste?  
- Que necesitaremos un libro titulado "Moste Potente Potions" - dijo Hermione.  
- Ese nombre se me hace conocido... -dijo Ron.  
- Si es el mismo libro que usamos para la poción multijugos, exactamente el mismo- dijo Hermione.  
- Con una pequeña diferencia, no tenemos a Lockhart para engañar. ¿A quién engañaremos esta vez?- pregunto Harry sonriendo.  
- No va a ser necesario- dijo Hermione- estamos estudiando para Extasis, no necesitamos una autorización cuando ya estamos en 7°.  
- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando para comenzar la poción?- pregunto Lily.  
- Mañana la empezaremos- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Qué nos tenías que contar?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad a Harry.  
Anoche. . .  
- Fuiste con Dumbledore- dijo Lily- ¿qué te dijo?  
- Eh. . .- Harry se quedo desconcertado- no era eso los que les quería hablar. . .  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encontraste a la Sra. Norris paralizada?- pregunto Ron en broma.  
- No exactamente. . . me encontré con Draco. . .Malfoy- dijo Harry que penso en decirle "Draco" pero ya estaba viendo la cara de Ron.  
- ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto preocupada Hermione.  
- Nada. . .Eh. . .salimos a hablar. . .  
- ¡Estas loco! ¿Saliste a hablar con Malfoy?- pregunto Ron alterado- ¡qué suerte que estas vivo!  
- No estoy loco. . .no sé porque acepte caminar con él- dijo Harry.  
- ¿De qué hablaron?- pregunto Lily casi entendiendo a su primo.  
- de él- dijo Harry- me contó que se peleó con los "grandotes" y . . . quiere ser nuestro amigo. . .  
Ron casi se muere de un infarto. Toco la frente de Harry pensando que tenía fiebre. Pero si embargo harry estaba perfecto.  
- espera. . .me estas diciendo que. . .Malfoy quiere ser nuestro. . .- Ron penso en lo que iba a decir- amigo. . .  
- sí. . .  
- Harry, espera- dijo Hermione- tu, ¿qué le dijiste?- Harry capto la mirada de su amiga.  
- Acepte sus disculpas y creí sus historias. . .- Comenzó a decir Harry pero Ron lo agarro y lo llevo afuera de la sala común. Caminaron hacia el vestíbulo. Hermione y Lily los alcanzaron.  
- seguramente esta comiendo. . .- dijo Ron señalando el comedor- allí aclararemos que le ha hecho a Harry. . .  
- ¡Ron! Estoy perfecto. . .no me sucede nada. . .- dijo Harry tratando de que su amigo le creyera.  
- ¡No, tu nunca perdonarías a Malfoy, Harry!  
- ¿Qué tan grave nos ha hecho?- pregunto Harry sin pensar.  
- Ah. . .primero le agrando los dientes a Hermione- dijo Ron.  
- Pero luego Hermione los arreglo y fue mejor porque los pudo acomodar y quedo mejor- dijo Harry sonriéndole a Herm.  
- Segundo. . .se reía de nosotros. . .de Hagrid. . de ¡todos!- dijo Ron.  
- Cualquiera puede madurar a diferente tiempo, Draco maduro este verano. . .- dijo Harry.  
Ron hizo una mueca de asco al oír el nombre de Malfoy.  
- ¿Qué sucede conmigo?- pregunto una voz detrás de Ron. Draco Malfoy los miraba.  
- Ahora apareces- Dijo Ron. Agarro el brazo de Harry y lo arrastro hacia Draco- ¿qué le has hecho, Malfoy?  
Draco miró a Harry con curiosidad. Harry se encogió de hombros y en voz baja, para que solo Draco lo escuchara, Harry dijo:  
- no me creen lo que me dijiste anoche y piensan que me hiciste algo  
- Ah, muy bien, no le hiciste nada- dijo Ron sin escuchar a Harry- a ver. . .a ver. . .¿qué le contaste a Harry anoche?  
- ¿No podría ser afuera?- pregunto Draco- hay mucha gente escuchando. . .  
Salieron a los terrenos y Draco les explico a nuestros amigos, su dialogo con Harry la noche anterior. Al terminar Ron, Hermione y Lily estaban con la boca abierta.  
- ¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte, Malfoy?- pregunto Ron en tono burlón.  
- Porque Harry me creyó- dijo Draco mirando a Harry- y porque digo la verdad.  
Hermione y Ron no opinaban lo mismo. Lily en cambio estrecho la mano de Malfoy.  
- Espero que no nos traiciones, Draco- dijo la prima de Harry- creo que es de noche. . .lo mejor será volver a nuestros dormitorios.  
Así lo hicieron, al día siguiente continuarían la conversación.

Capitulo 10- La decision

Al día siguiente, Ron miraba a Malfoy de reojo.  
- No sé porque le creíste a Malfoy, Harry- dijo Ron- y tú menos, Lily. . .  
- Yo sentí que decia la verdad- dijo Lily. Harry asintió. Miro su horario:

Martes  
De Hasta Materia  
9:00 11:00 Pociones(compartido con Slytherin)  
ALMUERZO  
13:00 14:30 Activamente(compartido con Slytherin)  
15:00 16:45 Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas(compartidas  
compartido con Slytherin)

- Oh. . .¡todo el día con Malfoy!- gruñó Ron. Pero harry estaba contento. Era la hora de probar a Draco.

*En pociones, todo empezó bien. Snape no podía sacar tantos puntos ya que nadie se peleaba con nadie.  
* En el almuerzo Draco intento hablar con Ron y Hermione, pero ellos lo ignoraron.  
* En activamente, Ron estaba que ardía y no soportaba escuchar a Malfoy (Fleur los separo en parejas y Malfoy estaba con Harry, entonces, Ron estaba celoso)  
* Y en CCM todo marcho a la perfección. Malfoy no insultaba a Hagrid ni hacia comentarios, lo que le probo a Harry que realmente valoraba su amistad.  
- El martes será mi peor día de la semana- dijo Ron mientras comían.  
- Pero a mí este día me pareció bueno. . .probamos que Malfoy realmente quiere ser nuestro amigo- dijo Lily.  
- Ya he sacado el libro para la poción- dijo Hermione mostrándoselos- ¿en el baño de Myrtle?  
- Aja- dijo Ron miró a Hermione- mañana allí. ¿Qué piensas tu sobre Malfoy?  
Hermione beso la mejilla de Harry.  
- Por ti, trataré de llevarme bien con Draco- dijo su novia. Harry sonrió.  
- Solo faltas tu, Ron- dijo Harry. Pero su amigo no quería saber nada relacionado con Malfoy.  
- Harry, realmente. . .¿por qué deberíamos juntarnos con un Slytherin?- pregunto Ron.  
- Ron, ¿no te llevaras bien con Draco por Harry y... Por mí?- dijo Lily. Ron suspiró.  
- Dame otra razón  
- Será más divertido. . .tendremos a alguien que la gente valora y es valiente y aventurero(como Harry)- dijo Hermione.  
Ron suspiró.  
- Si te llega a pasar algo, Harry, al primero que le echare la culpa será a Malfoy- dijo Ron luego sonrió- hablemos con Draco.

Aquella tarde hablaron con Draco y le contaron sus aventuras y experiencias. Draco estaba muy asombrado.  
- ¿Y cómo nadie los vio?- preguntaba él.  
Ron decia que no era seguro contarle sobre la capa invisible, pero Harry ya contaba a Draco como amigo. . .uno de los mejores.  
- Una capa de invisibilidad que herede de mi padre- dijo Harry- con ella y el mapa del merodeador hicimos posible nuestras aventuras.  
- Ahora, Draco, si llegas a revelar alguno de nuestros secretos. . .- lo amenazó Ron. A Malfoy le habían contado sobre Sirius, eso era alarmante.  
- No lo haré, Ron- dijo Draco- los guardaré.  
- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Hermione.  
- Si tienes razón, Hermione- dijo Draco- se me ocurrió una idea para el futuro. . .¿qué tal si con la capa yo por la noche me metiera en la casa gryffindor y hablamos en ella? o vienen a Slytherin o vagamos por Hogwarts. . .  
- para ser nuevo en esto de bloquear reglas, esta muy bien, Draco- dijo Ron- pero eso es para más adelante...

en medio de la noche, Harry abrió los ojos y sintió la brisa que lo hizo pegarse con la pared(que no hizo ruido)  
La sombra negra lo agarro y devuelta lo amenazaba.  
- Potter. . .muéstrame tus poderes... seríamos un gran equipo... juntos, venceríamos a los mejores... tu y yo... deja atrás las porquerías... traiciónalos... déjalos... ven a mí...  
Harry no podía resistir el dolor. Su mente le daba permiso a la voz fría para levárselo pero... su corazón decia que no... no podía traicionar a sus amigos de aquella manera...  
- Sé que estas indeciso... te daré tiempo pero... ahora comenzaré a pagarte las cuotas... - dijo la voz fría.  
Harry sintió que arriba de la marca del fénix un ardor invadía su cuerpo. . .no podía gritar. . .cayó al piso sin resistir el dolor.  
- ¿Qué me has puesto en mi cuerpo?- penso harry preguntándole a la voz.  
- Algo que a su tiempo sabrás. . .no te preocupes. . .te ayudara. . .  
Harry como manejado por la voz se acostó en la cama y se durmió rápidamente, a la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Capitulo 11- La carta preciada  


El fin de semana era lo más esperado para nuestros amigos. Draco, como tenía que ir al despacho de Snape, no estaba con ellos.  
Estaban en el baño de Myrtle, ya preparando la poción. Hermione aprovechaba las noches para agregar los ingredientes, como Premio Anual nadie le preguntaba porque caminaba por los pasillos a la noche.  
- Tengo todos los ingredientes menos: un litro de sangre de serpiente y algo de lo que queramos convertirnos- dijo Hermione controlando la lista de ingredientes- ¿qué quiere cada uno convertirse?  
- Yo quiero ser un cuervo- dijo Ron decidido- ¿de dónde puedo sacar algo de un cuervo?  
- Yo quiero ser una gata- dijo Hermione- y tengo pelo de gato- dijo señalando su túnica que tenía pelos de Crookshanks.  
- Yo quiero ser un ciervo, como mi padre- dijo Harry.  
- Y yo quiero ser... un águila- dijo Lily.  
- Bueno, de donde sacaremos algo de un ciervo, águila y cuervo no sé pero lo encontraremos- dijo Hermione.  
Luego pasearon por los terrenos. Hablaban si contarle a Malfoy los problemas de Harry(la sombra oscura. . .)y sobre lo de animagos.  
- ¿Hace cuanto hace que no te ataca, harry?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Dos semanas aproximadamente. . .- en realidad el martes a la noche pero Harry no se acordaba de su encuentro.  
- Que raro. . .desde que llegaste a Hogwarts. . .- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.  
Se sentaron al lado del lago. Ron miraba nervioso a Harry, no sabía porque tenía una sensación extraña.  
Hermione beso a Harry. Él la separó. Ella lo miró y retrocedió. Los ojos de Harry estaban negros oscuros y harry había sacado la varita.  
- ¿Harry, que. . .?  
Pero no fue harry el que contesto, sino la voz fría, la sombra oscura.  
- Potter esta bajo mi poder, sangre sucia, aléjate, no arruines su cuerpo con porquerías. . .  
- Deja a Harry. . .- dijo Hermione- ¿quién eres?  
- Eso no te incumbe. . .- la varita de harry estaba lista para atacar pero una luz roja envolvió a Harry que lo hizo caer de rodillas.  
Draco Malfoy corrió hacia ellos. Todos se dirigieron a Harry.  
- Harry, ¿estas bien? No quise hacerte daño solo que. . .- comenzó a decir Draco pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
- No importa, Draco, además sino lo hubieras hecho, hermione estaría herida. . .- los ojos de Harry volvieron hacer verdes esmeralda. Hermione lo beso dulcemente.  
- Es peligroso que sigas a mi lado, Herm. . .- dijo Harry pero Herm lo interrumpió.  
- No importa. . .yo te quiero. . .- dijo Herm segura de sus palabras.  
- ¿Por qué es peligroso que estemos con vos?- pregunto Draco.  
Le contaron sobre la sombra oscura y la herida que el padre de Draco le hizo a Harry en el brazo.  
- Es exactamente esas cosas las que me hacen separarme de mi padre. . .- dijo Draco- ¿no tendrían que contarle a Dumbledore sobre esto?  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al despacho mientras los demás hablaban.  
Hermione al llegar a la gárgola dijo: Helado de Soja. La gárgola se hizo a un lado y entraron. Hermione toco la puerta, entraron.  
Dumbledore estaba organizando unos papeles y se fijo en sus visitas.  
- Profesor, algo extraño sucedió esta tarde. . .hace unos momentos- dijo Hermione. Dumbledore les pidió que tomaran asiento y hermione comenzó a contarle lo sucedido(se sonrojo en la parte del beso)  
- Y Draco Malfoy hizo un hechizo de desarme y Harry volvió a la normalidad. . .- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Recuerdas alguna sensación, harry?- le pregunto el profesor.  
- Solo recuerdo sentir un ardor en el brazo derecho y luego encontré a Malfoy pidiéndome disculpas por el hechizo, eso es lo único que recuerdo- dijo Harry.  
Una sombra pasó por la mente de Harry, que se puso pálido.  
- ¿Sucede algo, harry?  
- Acabo de recordar que. . .en la noche del martes. . .la sombra me ataco. . .  
- Continua- dijo Dumbledore.  
- y me dijo que debía agrandar mis poderes. . .mostrárselos. . .y me dijo que comenzaría a pagar una cuota. . .y sentí un ardor en el brazo y de eso no recuerdo más. . .  
- ¿Por qué no nos contaste eso, Harry?- pregunto Herm.  
- Lo acabo de recordar- contesto Harry.  
- por supuesto. . .la sombra no quería que recordaras nada, por eso te debió borrar la memoria- dijo Dumbledore- y ahora como sé esta endureciendo con algo, es casi imposible que puedas manejarlo solo, Harry, él te está controlando poco a poco. . .tengan cuidado. . .  
Luego del silencio que reino, Dumbledore hablo.  
- Hermione, ¿podrías dejarme solo con Harry?  
Herm asintió y salió del despacho. Se reunió con Draco, Ron y Lily.  
- Me he enterado que te estás asiendo amigo del señor Malfoy, ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo Albus. Harry asintió.  
Dumbledore busco algo en su escritorio, lo encontro y se lo entrego a Harry.  
- Sé que es hora de que puedas leerla, Harry- dijo el profesor.  
Harry abrió la carta y una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Querido Hijo:  
Se tardaras años en leerlo, pero quisiéramos, de alguna forma, decirte cuanto te amamos.  
Sabemos que Voldemort nos busca y que no viviremos, pero estoy seguro que tú si, Harry, lo he visto en mis sueños y tu madre en sus predicciones.  
Sirius Black es tu padrino, por si no lo sabes, y él en nuestro lugar te protegerá y te dará consejos como un padre, porque yo no podré.  
Deseamos que seas feliz y que sepas que te queremos mucho. . .es imposible explicarlo en una carta. Nuestro sueño sería poder verte casado con una hermosa y amable muchacha y llegar a ser abuelos pero, como no podremos estar allí, por favor, en nuestro nombre, si tu hijo llega a ser varón llámalo James y si es una mujer Lily. Recuerda que estamos contigo en cualquier lugar que estés.  
Cuídate mucho, por favor, Hijo, te queremos,  
James y Lily, tus padres

P. D: Mándale mis saludos a Canuto y Lunático y no te olvides de darle un fuerte abrazo a Dumbledore. Sabemos que ellos son excelentes personas, confía en ellos, ellos te protegen.

P. D2: No arriesgues tu vida por vengar nuestra muerte, Harry, no es necesario. Cuídate.

Harry no pudo contener las lagrimas y el dolor que sentía en su corazón desde hacia años.  
Dumbledore apoyo su mano en uno de los hombros de Harry.  
- Tu padre siempre pensaba en cualquier forma divertida de alegrar a las personas, Harry, y como yo no soy él no puedo hacerte sacar el dolor que llevas adentro pero. . .llora lo que quieras. . .te comprendo- dijo Dumbledore dulcemente- él estaría orgulloso de ti, Harry, y tu madre ni te lo podrías imaginar. . .  
- ¿Cuándo escribieron esto?- pregunto Harry.  
- Una semana antes de morir- dijo Albus tristemente- me dijeron que te la entregue cuando pudieras contener el dolor y la angustia. Yo por respeto a ellos, no abrí esa carta hasta el día de tu cumpleaños N°17, Harry, y decidí entregártela- Dumbledore lo miro con los ojos brillantes- por ellos, Harry, disfruta de la vida.  
Harry asintió y se seco las lagrimas. Dumbledore le contó algunas cosas sobre sus padres y le dijo que se quedara con la carta. Le pido que si necesitaba a alguien para contar cosas que guardaba por el dolor, ese alguien podría ser él, Dumbledore.

Harry se dirigió a la sala común. Como no vio a sus amigos se dirigió a los dormitorios y se acostó. Neville entro momentos después.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo, Harry?- pregunto al verlo mal.  
- No te preocupes, Neville, solo. . .- pero harry se sentó en la cama necesitaba contárselo a alguien- ¿puedo contarte algo, Neville?  
Neville asintió y se sentó en una de las camas.  
Harry le contó a él y le mostró la carta de sus padres y las palabras de Dumbledore.  
- Harry, ¿puedo yo ahora contarte algo?- pregunto Neville- mis padres fueron atacados un año después de la caída del Innombrable, quedaron locos, pero poco a poco van volviendo. . .yo sufrí mucho pero lo supere. . .y estoy seguro que tu también- sonrió- nos vemos luego, Harry.

Harry consoló las palabras de Neville. Tenía razón, tenía que superarlo.  
Ron entró en la habitación. Lo miro.  
- ¡Estabas aquí!- dijo- te estuvimos buscando. . .¿qué sucede?  
Pero harry no contesto, devuelta sentía el dolor y la angustia.  
- Lo siento, Ron, pero tengo mucho sueño. . .buenas noches- dijo Harry corriendo las cortinas.  
- Buenas noches- dijo Ron preocupado y salió de la habitación.

Ron se encontró con Lily, Hermione y Draco en el vestíbulo.  
- Estaba en la habitación pero. . .cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me dijo que estaba cansado y se quería dormir- dijo Ron- ¿dijo algo grave dumbledore, Herm?  
- No, cuando yo estaba, pero capaz le dijo algo cuando se quedaron solos- dijo Herm.  
Neville paso a su lado y miro al grupo, noto que Harry no estaba con ellos.  
- ¿Por qué no ayudan a Harry?- pregunto Neville entendiendo otra cosa.  
- ¿Ayudarlo en qué?  
- ¿No se supone que son amigos? Harry esta mal, a mí me contó lo que le paso. . .los necesita- y se fue a cenar.  
- ¿Qué harán? Yo no puedo ir con ustedes. . .soy Slytherin. . .- dijo Draco.  
- Tengo una idea- dijo Lily- Ron tu te encargas de levantarlo y traerlo hacia aquí y pasearemos.  
- Excelente, solo con un pequeño problema ¿y si ya se durmió? ¿Y si no quiere levantarse?

No le hicieron caso a Ron. Ron subió, entro a la sala común y levanto a Harry en los dormitorios.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry mirando a Ron.  
- queremos hablar. . .  
- Mañana, Ron. . .además ¿no estaríamos separando de Draco?  
- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ron.  
- Él no puede entrar en la sala común. . .además estoy cansado, tengo sueño, ¿lo dejamos para mañana?- Dijo Harry. Ron asintió.

Capitulo 12- La revelacion de la sombra oscura  


A la mañana siguiente, Ron, Hermione y Lily bajaron a desayunar, era domingo.  
- Hola- los saludó Draco.  
- siéntate con nosotros- dijo Lily  
- no puedo, soy Slytherin. . .  
- ¿Nunca viste alumnos que se sientan en otras mesas? Vamos- dijo Ron.  
Se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Ron estaba enfrente de Lily, Lily estaba al lado de Herm y Draco al lado de Ron.  
Vieron a Neville entrar. Se sentó al otro lado de Ron.  
- Buenos días- dijo Neville- ¿y Harry?  
- Todavía no se levanto- dijo Ron, luego se acerco a neville- ayer dijiste que Harry te contó sobre. . .algo importante, ¿qué era?  
- No puedo decirte, Ron, son asuntos de Harry- dijo Neville sirviéndose comida.

Salieron al vestíbulo y vieron a Harry que bajaba las escaleras.  
- Buenos días- saludo Harry alegremente.  
- ¿No vas a contar lo de ayer, o no?- pregunto Draco suplicante.  
- Que linda forma de saludar. . .- sonrió harry- sí, pero no aquí.  
Salieron a pasear por los terrenos.  
- ¿Y?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad.  
Harry saco una carta del bolsillo de la túnica.  
- Me la dio Dumbledore- dijo Harry. Se la entrego a Herm- ¿podrías leerla?  
Herm asintió. Ella leyó la carta y al terminar abrazo a Harry.  
- ¿Cuándo tus padres escribieron esa carta, Harry?- pregunto Draco.  
- Una semana antes de morir- dijo Harry tratando de separarse de Herm que empezaba a llorar en su hombro.  
Luego de esto reinó el silencio.  
- ¿Quién es canuto y lunático?- pregunto Draco con repentina curiosidad.  
- Lupin, en su infancia, lo llamaban lunático y a Sirius canuto- dijo Ron. A Draco ya le habían contado sobre sirius.  
Sintieron una brisa. Hermione se agarro con fuerza de Harry, impidiéndole soltarla.  
Los cinco volaron hasta chocar con una de las paredes de Hogwarts. Unas manos frías envolvieron el cuello de Harry.  
- No podrás escaparte. . .no te lo permitiré. . .además todavía me falta pagar tres cuotas. . .aquí va otra. . .- dijo la voz fría. Harry sintió un ardor en el brazo derecho. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo negros.  
Harry no quería atacar a sus amigos. Obligo a su mente a negarse pero harry sentía otra voz conocida.  
- ¿Me necesitas, heredero?  
Pero harry no podía contestar. Penso en decir sí pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban. Pero la voz no esperó la respuesta.  
Una hermoso y brillante león de fuego rojo apareció y ataco a las manos que sujetaban a Harry. Harry cayó de rodillas, sus amigos se acercaron a él.  
- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Draco.  
- Creo que si- dijo Harry. Miro al león que lo había salvado.  
El león había revelado quien era el que sujetaba a Harry, sin embargo era un fantasma.  
- Tom Riddle- dijo Harry.  
No había duda que era él. El león miró a su heredero o dueño.  
- Gracias- penso Harry agradeciéndole al león. Harry estaba conectado por pensamientos con el león.  
- Recuerda llamarme si me necesitas- dijo el león, mientras desaparecía.  
Sin embargo el fantasma de Riddle no hizo lo mismo. Miro a Harry y al grupo que había alrededor con odio.  
- Nos veremos pronto- dijo y desapareció al mismo tiempo que harry sintió devuelta el ardor en el brazo.  


Capitulo 13- la aventura nocturna

Hermione y Harry volvieron a ir al despacho de Dumbledore.  
Albus los escucho y les pidió regresar a la sala común.  
Pero ellos se dirigieron al vestíbulo, donde los esperaban los demás.  
- ¿Qué les dijo?- pregunto Draco cuando se juntaron.  
- Que fuéramos a la sala común- dijo Herm.  
- Pero que tal. . .si hoy realizamos una aventura... nocturna- dijo Lily misteriosamente.  
- Y así nos cuentan lo sucedido- dijo Draco con interés.  
- Pero ¿y si nos atrapan?- pregunto Hermione con miedo.  
- hace mucho que no tenemos una aventura. . .además tenemos la capa. . .  
- No nos cubrirá a todos- dijo Hermione segura.  
- Nosotros no la necesitamos, sabemos muchos pasadizos secretos- dijo Lily sonriendo- sin embargo Draco necesitará la capa.  
Quedaron que se verían en el vestíbulo a las nueve (eran las 8)  
Harry llevo la capa, capaz la llegarán a necesitar.  
Subieron las escaleras y entraron en una de las aulas de transformaciones. Se sentaron.  
- ¿Por qué el aula de McGonagall, Ron?- pregunto hermione.  
- Las aulas son grandes y están cerca de la torre gryffindor- dijo Ron.  
- Pero más lejos de la mazmorra de Slytherin- dijo Draco- ¿dónde esta la torre de Gryffindor?  
- Eh. . .- dijo Hermione- no podemos decirte.  
- ¿No somos amigos? ¿No confían en mí? Además yo les diré donde esta slytherin. . .- dijo Draco, Ron negó con la cabeza.  
- No es necesario, ya lo sabemos- se le escapo a Ron.  
- ¿Cómo que ya lo saben?- pregunto Draco sorprendido.  
- 2° año, poción multijugos ¿te suena?- dijo Ron en una especie de adivinanza.  
- En segundo año, pensamos que tú eras el heredero de Slytherin entonces tomamos la poción multijugos para transformarnos en Crabe y Goyle y pensamos en preguntarte. . .encontramos la mazmorra de slytherin porque vos nos guiaste- dijo Harry entre las risas de Ron.  
- ¡Sí que tuvieron aventuras!- dijo Draco- ojalá yo también conozca algún día todos los pasillos secretos y . . .- pero fue callado por Herm.  
- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Ron a Herm.  
- escuche a . . .  
- ¿No sentiste eso, querida? ¿No escuchaste voces de niños? A mí me parece que están por aquí- era Filch con la señora Norris.  
- Agarra la capa, Draco- dijo Harry.  
- Esperen tengo una idea- dijo Hermione- pónganse la capa Draco, Harry y Ron. Lily y yo enfrentaremos a Filch.  
- ¡Las castigará!  
- Olvidas algo. . .soy premio anual- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
Harry, Ron y Draco se pusieron la capa y se escondieron detrás de una estatua, para escuchar a Filch.  
- ¿Qué hacen desveladas, señoritas?- pregunto Filch de mal humor a Hermione y Lily.  
- Hago mi rutina de vigilar los pasillos. . .Soy Premio Anual, señor Filch- dijo Hermione mostrándole su insignia- y la señorita Door a sido castigada. . .la encontré en uno de los pasillos. . .ahora mismo la estoy llevando con McGonagall- Hermione sonrió, Filch se la había creído.  
- Oh . . . bien hecho. . .- dijo Filch, parecía desilusionado- ¿quiere usted que yo lleve a la quebradora de reglas?  
- No, Gracias, señor, yo la llevo, hasta luego- dijo Hermione y salieron de la habitación.  
Entraron en la sala común. Draco se dirigió hacia la suya, Slytherin.  
- ¡Qué bien burlaste a Filch, Herm!- dijo Ron.  
- Pense que me estabas acusando y que ibas a castigarme- dijo Lily contenta.  
- ¿Ves, Ron? Para esto sirve ser prefecta- dijo Hermione en broma- Ahora ire hacia el despacho de Snape... sacare la sangre de serpiente para la poción- Hermione pidió prestada la capa invisible a Harry y mientras desaparecía dijo- ¡hasta mañana! O mejor dicho. . .¡hasta hoy!(ya eran las dos de la mañana)

Capitulo 14- El baile de Halloween  


Bajaron a desayunar la mañana siguiente. Era lunes.  
- Buenos días- se saludaron cuando se cruzaron.  
- Ahora tengo Encantamientos, ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Draco.  
- Transformaciones- dijo Hermione- nos vemos luego.  
Entraron al aula que habían estado la noche anterior. Se sentaron en los pupitres. La profesora no tardo en llegar.  
- Empecemos la clase.  
Tenían que aprender un movimiento de un hechizo que los transformaría en animales.  
Al terminar la clase la profesora llamo a dos alumnas.  
- Señoritas Door, Granger- dijo la profesora. Ellas se acercaron.  
- El señor Filch me informo que las vio caminando por uno de los pasillos... a la noche- dijo la profesora. A hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
- Me dijo que Granger le había dicho que había encontrado a Door y que la traería a mi despacho. . .sin embargo. . .yo no las vi- la profesora miró a Hermione- ¿por qué? Además la condición que sean amigas no las ayudan. . .  
- Profesora. . .yo. . .aproveche ser Premio Anual. . .es verdad- dijo Hermione mirando al piso- anoche caminábamos por los pasillos hablando y se me ocurrió engañar a Filch. . .lo lamento- mintió.  
- Bueno. . .por eso se le descontará a Gryffindor 20 puntos, señorita Granger. . .pero ¿estaban ustedes dos solas?- pregunto la profesora. Hermione asintió lentamente.  
- Espero que sea verdad. . .pueden salir.  
Se reunieron con los chicos en el comedor. Hermione estaba muy triste.  
- ¡No debí mentirle! Tendría que haber dicho la verdad. . .- dijo Hermione- ahora. . .la profesora me vigilará muy de cerca. . .  
- ¡Se me ocurrió una idea!- dijo Lily- el hechizo que aprendimos hoy en Transformaciones...  
- Si nos transformamos entre nosotros podremos... ¡conseguir los ingredientes que nos faltan!- dijo Ron.  


Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento.  
- Habrá un baile, la noche de Halloween, inviten a sus parejas- y se volvió a sentar y comenzó a conversar con McGonagall de algo muy interesante.  
- Iremos juntos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry a Hermione.  
- Por supuesto.  
- Y nosotros también- dijo Ron.  
- Me pregunto con quien ira Draco. . .- dijo Lily con curiosidad.  
- Con Parkinson seguramente- dijo Ron, pero no era cierto.

-----------------

- ¿Con quién iras al baile, Draky?- pregunto Pansy en la mesa de Slytherin.  
- Seguro que con vos no- dijo Draco, contestándole como siempre que lo hacia desde que estaba con Harry.  
- Oh. . .Malfoy con la sangre sucia de Granger- dijo Goyle- Oh. . cierto que ella esta con Potter. . .¿entonces con quién?  
- ¡Con la señorita Weasley!- dijo Crabe riéndose.  
Cada vez más, para Draco, era imposible sentarse en la mesa de slytherin. Penso a quien invitaría. Estaba seguro que a Pansy no, pero. . .  
- Ey, Draky, ¿con quién iras, sino es conmigo, Draky?- pregunto Pansy. Pansy le había puesto ese diminutivo por afecto.  
- No te importa y deja de llamarme "Draky"- dijo Draco de mal humor. Se levanto de la mesa- dejen de meterse en mis asuntos- y salió del comedor.

--------------------

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor Ron contemplaba la pelea.  
- ¿Por qué se habrán peleado?- pregunto Lily cuando vieron salir a Draco.  
Decidieron buscar a Draco. Se separaron en grupos de a dos. Ron y Lily buscaban por los terrenos mientras Harry y Hermione en las mazmorras.

- Dudo que este aquí- decia hermione.  
- ¿Por qué no puede estar aquí?- pregunto Harry.  
Pararon de repente. Snape estaba hablando con alguien.  
- Voldemort volvió- decia Snape- y quiere tener más mortífagos, quiere más aliados. . .por eso no le importa acercase a los más cercanos a Dumbledore.  
- ¿Seguro de eso, Severus. . .?- pregunto la otra voz. Era Filch.  
- Por supuesto. . .soy un espía. . .escucho con atención, no hay errores, si no lo vencemos este año, dudo mucho que podamos vencerlo después. . .esta cada vez con más poderes, más fuerte- dijo Snape- por eso Dumbledore mira muy de cerca a . . .- pero no se escucho lo siguiente.  
- Vámonos, Harry- susurro Hermione.  
Caminaron en sentido contrario a las voces. Se cruzaron con Draco en medio del camino.  
- Draco, estabamos buscándote- dijo Hermione mientras se juntaban.  
- Gracias. ¿Ron y Lily?  
- En los terrenos.

Se reunieron todos. Hermione y Harry contaron su "encuentro" con Snape.  
- ¿Con quién iras al baile, Draco?- pregunto Ron interesado.  
- todavía no tengo con quien. . .  
- Falta solo cinco días, será mejor que te apures.

Harry se estaba poniendo la túnica de gala.  
- ¿Crees que le gusten las flores violetas a Lily?- le pregunto Ron a Harry.  
- No sé. . .se supone que vos la conoces mejor que yo- dijo Harry en una significativa mirada.  
Ron se ruborizo.  
- Pero tu conoces realmente bien los labios de Hermione, y no sé si más. . .- dijo Ron- ¡ ¡ ¡Rompes corazones! ! !  
Harry se ruborizo más que Ron.

Bajaron a juntarse con sus novias.  
- Te ves preciosa. . .más con ese nuevo peinado- le dijo Harry a Hermione.  
Hermione tenía el pelo suelto, lacio y brillante. Le llegaba a las caderas. Sus ojos marrones combinaban muy bien con el peinado.  
Tenía una túnica turquesa que era bien brillante. Llegaba hasta el piso y tenía unas sandalias celestes de poco taco. Se había pintado las uñas de una color plateado- blanco que, en cada movimiento de Hermione, brillaba más.  
- Gracias- dijo Hermione agarrándole la mano a Harry.  
Bajaron al vestíbulo.  
- ¿Ron y Lily?- pregunto Herm.  
- Eh. . .no sé  
- Estas hermosa, Hermione- dijo Draco al encontrarse con Harry y la muchacha.  
- ¿Tu pareja, Draco?- pregunto Herm.  
Draco se sonrojo y no contesto. Entraron al gran Comedor.  
Lucia espectacular. Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, asiendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. Las mesas eran redondas y en cada una entraban seis personas.  
Se sentaron en una. Luego apareció Ron con Lily que ocuparon los otros asientos de sobra.  
- ¿Y tu pareja, Draco?- pregunto Lily.  
Draco iba a contestar pero dumbledore sugirió que empezara el banquete de Halloween que le luego sería seguido por el baile.  
Comieron, se notaba que los elfos domésticos se habían esforzado.  
Luego se escucho la música.  
- ¿Bailamos?- pregunto Hermione- quiero lucir mi túnica nueva.  
- Porque no- rió harry.  
La música era de: "Las Brujas de Salem". Era un grupo muy bueno de cinco chicas que no pasaban de los veintidós años.  
Las parejas que bailaban eran pocas. Había muchos chicos que se quedaron tan satisfechos con el banquete que no querían bailar, Ron entre ellos.  
- ¿No piensas bailar, Ron?- pregunto Lily medio enfadada, mientras miraba a Hermione que bailaba con Harry.  
- ¿Caminamos?- pregunto Ron.  
Draco quedó solo sentado en la mesa. Una chica tocó su hombro. Era Pansy.  
- ¿No bailas? ¿No tienes pareja?- pregunto la muchacha sentándose en el lugar que había dejado Ron.  
- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos- Dijo Draco- ¡nunca perdonaré lo que hiciste!  
- Draco, perdóname, por favor, te juro que he cambiado- dijo Pansy mirándolo a los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué debo perdonarte?  
- ¡Tu no eras así! Potter esta cambiándote. . .- dijo Pansy levantándose de golpe.  
- Harry no me hizo nada, yo he madurado. . .no soportare tus tontas disculpas, porque no las aceptaré- dijo Draco enfadado.  
Pansy lo miro ofendida. Unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. No supo por que levanto la mano y cacheteó a Malfoy. Lo odiaba pero. . .lo amaba al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Vuelve hacer él mismo de antes!- grito. Dio media vuelta y salió del comedor corriendo y llorando.  
Draco se llevo la mano a la cara, al lugar donde lo cacheteó Pansy.  
Draco salió del comedor. Todos creían que para buscar a Pansy pero no era así.  
- ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Draco?- pregunto Herm mientras bailaba con Harry.  
- No arruines este hermoso momento, quiero guardarlo para siempre. . .- dijo Harry besando la mejilla de Hermione.  
- Muy bien- dijo ella.

----------------

Ron caminaba al lado de Lily. Conversaban sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando se invitaron al baile y cuando se hicieron novios. . .su primer beso(no él de Ron)  
Una chica choco contra ellos. La muchacha levantó el rostro, rojo a causa de sus lágrimas, y miro a Ron y Lily.  
- ¿Pansy? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lily mirando a Pansy.  
- Nada que te incumba. . .Door, déjame en paz. . .  
- ¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto Ron mientras se alejaban.  
- No tengo la menor idea. . ., Ron, ¿Por qué no bailas como harry?- pregunto Lily.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ron.  
- Harry baila. . .tu no y él es. . .  
- ¿Más bueno para besar?- pregunto Ron enojado.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Lily mirándolo.  
- Vos el año pasado, en Halloween, fuiste su pareja. Cuando yo y Hermione estabamos bajo el poder del filtro. . .no me vas a decir que no sucedió nada entre ustedes ese mes- dijo Ron furioso.  
- Ron. . .yo al principio gustaba de Harry. . .pero, ahora no. . .  
- ¿Lo besaste alguna vez?- pregunto Ron.  
- Lo intente una vez, pero él no olvidaba a Hermione. . .- dijo Lily- pero luego, te vi a ti. . .sabes que tienes cosas que Harry no tiene- beso la mejilla de Ron- eres único. Aparte de que Harry y yo somos primos.  
- Pero, si yo no estuviera, ni tampoco Herm y si no fueras prima de Harry ¿lo besarías?- pregunto Ron.  
Lily se sonrojo. Si, ella lo besaría, lo aprovecharía. A decir verdad. . si tuviera la oportunidad, alguna vez. . .el camino libre. . .también lo haría. Luego recordó a Hermione y Ron, no podía traicionarlos.  
Lily de repente se volteó hacia Ron y lo beso con todo su amor y fuerza, cayeron al piso.  
Tardaron mucho tiempo en separarse. Luego de separarse volvieron al comedor.  
Las parejas seguían bailando, Harry y Herm entre ellas.  
- ¿Lo intentaras, Ron?- pregunto Lily. Ron asintió y la saco a bailar.

------------------

Draco miraba el lago. Estaba sentado enfrente pensando.  
- Ella no me merece. . .- pensaba mientras tiraba una roca al lago.  
Pero era mentira. Él si quería Pansy. . .el problema era que ella le había hecho algo muy grave, no podría perdonárselo.  
Por Pansy se había peleado con Crabe y Goyle. Ellos dos, al final del curso anterior, molestaban y seguían a Pansy. Malfoy se peleo con ellos y protegió a Pansy... pero ella lo traicionó con. . .Crabe. El último día del curso anterior los vio en un aula besándose apasionadamente, en aquel momento no le creyó a sus ojos.  
- Draco. . .¿podemos hablar?- dijo una voz conocida.  
- ¡Tu otra vez!- dijo Malfoy mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado.  
- ¡Te juro que yo no quería, él me obligo! Draco. . .yo . . .- dijo Pansy pero draco no necesitaba oír más, la beso.

------------------

- ¡Si que bailamos!- dijo Hermione. Harry y ella estaban sentados en una mesa, descansando.  
- ¿Caminamos?- pregunto Harry. Hermione sonrió.  
Caminaron por los terrenos. En realidad, Harry le quería mostrar algo a Herm.  
- Ven- le dijo agarrándola del brazo.  
Harry la llevo al lado del sauce boxeador.  
- ¿Por qué aquí? No es un lugar romántico. . .- se quejo en broma Hermione.  
- Mira esto.  
Harry le mostró una roca brillante, tenía un dibujo.  
- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Un fénix- contesto Harry.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Hay veces que no puedo dormir y camino por aquí. El otro día me tropecé y la marca que llevo en mi brazo dio contra la piedra- dijo Harry- mira.  
Harry apoyó su marca en la piedra, una puerta trampa apareció.  
- Excelente. . .- dijo Hermione- ¿entramos?  
Harry sonrió. Bajaron las escaleras. Entraron a una sala, donde había una puerta, Harry la abrió.  
Entraron al nuevo lugar. Era un hermoso bosque de flores, el perfume se sentía.  
Se sentaron entre las flores. Harry beso a Hermione. Ella lo abrazo, en aquel lugar eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran.  
- ¿Cómo puede haber flores en una ruta subterránea?- pregunto Hermione mirando a su alrededor.  
- Sí, es raro. Yo el día que descubrí la ruta. . .aquí había un gigantesco laberinto- dijo Harry mirando a su novia- pero ninguna flor, puede superar tu belleza y perfume.  
Ella besó a Harry devuelta. Ahora sentía más que nunca el amor y calor de Harry. Sus labios tan conocidos, eran para ella un tesoro.  
- Bienvenidos, humanos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Se separaron rápidamente. Un centauro les sonrió.  
- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hermione aunque sabía la respuesta.  
- Un centauro llamado Flork- contesto- ¿qué hacen aquí dos humanos?  
- Entramos por una puerta trampa- dijo Harry.  
- Ah. . .claro, la ruta secreta a Hogwarts. . .pero deben saber que antes de la medianoche deberán irse- dijo el centauro.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque este lugar esta conectado con Hogwarts únicamente en Halloween, si se quedan aquí. . .puede ser que no vuelvan- dijo el centauro.  
- ¡Harry! Solo faltan cinco minutos.  
- Gracias y adiós- se despidieron del centauro.  
Corrían hacia la puerta. Harry la abrió y subieron las escaleras. Cuando salieron y vieron el sauce, también vieron como la puerta trampa desaparecía.  
- ¡Estuvimos cerca!- dijo Harry.  
- Muchas gracias, Harry, por mostrarme ese hermoso lugar y por estar a mi lado- dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.  
- No le contemos a los demás sobre nuestra aventura ¿sí? Guardémoslo nosotros dos en secreto- dijo Harry agarrando las manos de su novia.  
Ella sonrió, Beso los labios de Harry, tan conocidos.  
- Volvamos al castillo- dijo.  
- Al baño de Myrtle- dijo Hermione.  
Fueron al baño de Myrtle. Allí la poción hervía.  
- Transformémonos nosotros dos- dijo Harry.  
Hermione dijo el hechizo de transformación para transformar a Harry en ciervo, una vez logrado el hechizo, consiguió algo de un ciervo, un pelo.  
Harry no necesito transformar a Hermione. Ella ya tenía los pelos de gato.  
- ¿Cuánto falta para que la poción este lista?- dijo Harry.  
- Si queremos, hoy ya podríamos tomarla... pero faltan Ron y Lily... - dijo Hermione- ¿igual quieres hacerlo hoy?  
- Sería una hermosa experiencia, entre nosotros dos... -dijo Harry.  
Hermione sonrió. Dividió la poción en cuatro recipientes. Justo cuando iban a poner el último ingrediente, aparecieron Ron y Lily.  
- Sabíamos que vendrían aquí- dijo Ron- ya tenemos el último ingrediente, ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
- Pongan el ingrediente en uno de los cuatro recipientes y decir animugus transformus... y el nombre del animal.  
Tomaron aire. Hermione puso el pelo de gato en su recipiente.  
- Animugus transformus gato- dijo. La poción tomó un color castaño.  
- Animugus transformus cuervo- dijo Ron. Su poción tomó un color negro.  
- Animugus transformus águila- dijo Lily. Su poción tomó un color azul marino.  
- Animugus transformus ciervo- dijo Harry. Su poción tomó un color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos.  
Bebieron la poción. No sucedió nada luego de beberla.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron. Hermione le sonrió.  
- Dentro de unas semanas nos podremos transformar- dijo Hermione- ahora nuestro cuerpo tiene que absorber la poción y dentro de un mes aproximadamente podremos transformarnos.

Capitulo 15- El tercer ardor  


Nadie estaba de verdad despierto a la mañana siguiente.  
- Jaque mate, Lily- dijo Ron- he ganado por décima quinta vez.  
- Realmente, eres un gran jugador de ajedrez- dijo Lily- "Rey de las piezas negras" deberíamos decirte.  
Ron se sonrojo.  
- ¿Dónde estuvieron anoche?- pregunto Ron.  
- Secreto- dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¡ojalá lo conozcas algún día, Lily!  
Bajaron a desayunar. Se encontraron con Draco.  
- ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche?- pregunto Malfoy.  
- Muy bien, ¿dónde estuviste?  
- En el lago, con Pansy, hablando- dijo Draco sonrojándose.  
Ron le dio un codazo a Malfoy al pasar.  
- Yo te vi. . .no les diré nada pero. . .yo te vi- dijo Ron en voz baja.

Al día siguiente era viernes. En pociones, Snape le puso un castigo a Harry, sin dar una razón. Harry tuvo que quedarse después de clase, en el aula limpiando los calderos.  
Terminado el castigo, salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo. Caminaba por un pasillo cuando sintió una brisa. Se dio vuelta. Miró para todos lados. Unas manos frías lo agarraron y lo condujeron a un pasillo sin salida, estaba encerado.  
- Falta muy poco. . .solo resiste un poco más, mi heredero. . .te necesito. . .- repetía la voz fría.  
- Suéltame, Riddle, yo no soy tu heredero- dijo Harry. Ya sabía quien era él.  
- Si que eres mi heredero. . .tienes las condiciones. . .tu cuerpo y alma tiene las condiciones para heredar mis poderes. . .y estar a mi lado. . .- dijo Tom. Harry forcejeó.  
- ¡Suéltame! Nunca estaré a tu lado. . .- Harry trataba de separarse de él- ¿por qué cada vez tienes más fuerza?  
- Por ti, tengo más fuerza, tu alimentas mi alma. . .sino te hubieras juntado con la sangre sucia. . . ¡tendrías que seguir mi ejemplo!. De todos modos veremos sino te juntaras conmigo.  
Tom soltó a Harry. Harry sintió, por tercera vez, el ardor del brazo derecho, arriba de la marca. Sintió una sensación muy grande de Frío intenso. Sin resistir el dolor, perdió el conocimiento.

-------------------------

Snape había quedado en reunirse con Dumbledore en una de sus aulas. Snape entro en el aula que usaba para almacenar plantas venenosas.  
- ¿Cómo estas, Severus?- pregunto Albus alegremente.  
- Siempre me he preguntado de donde sacas esos ánimos- dijo Snape de su común mal humor- ¿de qué querías hablarme?  
- ¿Qué tal si caminamos?- propuso dumbledore- este lugar no es muy lindo que digamos. . .- Snape hizo una mueca, aquel era una de sus aulas favoritas.  
Salieron del aula, empezaron a caminar entre las mazmorras de Snape.  
- Quería preguntarte si has averiguado lo que te dije, severus- dijo el profesor.  
- Si, Profesor, los rumores son verdad. Voldemort quiere más poder y esta tratando de conseguirlo mediante. . .  
Miraron hacia delante. Ninguno de los dos le creía a sus ojos. El fantasma de Tom Riddle caminaba entre las aulas, tarareando alegremente.  
Tom miró a quién lo miraba y sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¿Cómo esta usted, mi querido profesor de transformaciones?- pregunto burlón- ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos. . .!  
- ¿Que quieres y que haces aquí? ¿ Y por qué eres un fantasma?- pregunto Dumbledore desafiante.  
- Soy un fantasma porque... ¿no lo pueden adivinar? Ja, Ja- y desapareció.  
Snape miro a Dumbledore que empezaba a mirar por las aulas, buscando a alguien.  
- Severus, ¿sabes vos a quien usa Voldemort para recuperar su poder?- pregunto el profesor, en tono de adivinanza, media obvia.  
- A . . .- de repente la cara de severus se ilumino en tono tenebroso- ¡hay que encontrarlo, debe de estar por aquí!  
Buscaron y encontraron a quien buscaban. Lo llevaron a la enfermería rápidamente.

Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la enfermería tan conocida. Se puso las gafas y se sentó. Recordaba lo sucedido antes de desmayarse.  
La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entro dumbledore.  
- ¿Cómo estas, Harry?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
- Una hora- contesto el profesor- ¿me podrías explicar que sucedió?  
Harry le contó su encuentro con Riddle y el ardor del brazo.  
Dumbledore después de escuchar a Harry, se quedo pensativo.  
- Harry, tengo que decirte algo importante...  
Dumbledore miro con determinación a Harry, luego continuo.  
- Harry, Voldemort quiere que seas su heredero. . .- dijo Dumbledore- por lo tanto debe darte poderes... para que puedas hacer los hechizos más... peligrosos, imperdonables. Esos poderes se dividieron en cuatro... ardores.  
Harry penso lo que dumbledore le decia. Cuatro ardores. . .él ya había sentido tres. . .  
- El primer ardor, en el brazo derecho, que tuviste te dio los poderes necesarios para hacer el maleficio Imperius. El segundo ardor te dio los poderes para hacer el maleficio Cruciatus y el tercer ardor. . .- dijo Dumbledore.  
- El maleficio Avada Kedaura- dijo Harry en voz baja.  
- Pero ese maleficio necesita el cuarto ardor también. . .entonces tu, en este momento, puedes realizar el crucio y el imperio, pero el Avada Kedaura te saldrá incompleto- dijo Dumbledore- La herida que te hizo Lucius Malfoy en el callejón, fue la que realizó el fantasma de Tom Riddle. Él capaz este adentro de tu cuerpo o andando cerca. . .él espera el momento que estés solo, deprimido... - dijo Dumbledore- Voldemort te quiere de su lado y por eso entras en trances. Él te maneja, te manipula. Por eso has atacado a tus amigos. También, el cambio del color de tus ojos es otra prueba más de eso. Tu brazo izquierdo... tiene en un cierto lugar un tono negro... allí se formará la marca tenebrosa si llegas a caer en sus manos. Y la última prueba es que si lo intentas, podrás hacer el maleficio crucio y imperio.  
Harry estaba enterado que, de vez en cuando, sus ojos cambiaban de color, pero no sabía lo demás.  
- Prueba hacer el imperio con esta araña- dijo Dumbledore mostrándole una araña.  
Harry agarro la varita y en voz muy baja dijo:  
- Imperio- pero la voz que salió de su boca era aguda y tenía un tono tenebroso, muy diferente a la suya.  
La araña comenzó hacer lo que Harry pensaba. (bailaba y cantaba)  
Harry guardo su varita. Se había puesto pálido. Se remango la manga de la túnica del brazo izquierdo. Dumbledore tenía razón. Su piel, cerca del codo, tenía un tono negro.  
- ¿Cómo averiguo esto, profesor?- pregunto Harry deprimido y angustiado.  
Dumbledore puso su mano en el hombro de Harry.  
- Tus síntomas... y algunos contactos que tengo, me permitieron saber lo que ahora te acabo de contar... pero, Harry, trata de no separarte de tus compañeros y siempre trata de mantener tus ánimos arriba- dijo Dumbledore- creo que también tienes una visita.  
Arabella entro en la enfermaría y abrazo a harry con fuerza. Comenzó a llorar.  
- ¿Esta seguro, Profesor, de lo que me dijo?- pregunto Arabella.  
Dumbledore asintió.  
- ¡Yo lo veo igual que siempre!- dijo Arabella mirando a Harry.  
- Míralo con determinación, arabella- dijo Albus- sus ojos... el brazo izquierdo... y acabo de ver que pudo realizar el imperio.  
Arabella miró los ojos de Harry. En el brillo de sus ojos había algo oscuro. Luego le pidió permiso a su sobrino y observo su brazo izquierdo.  
Arabella abrazo con más fuerza a Harry.  
- ¿Cómo puede manipular a Harry?- dijo Arabella- estoy segura que harry no quiere eso...  
- Riddle se alimenta de las depresiones de harry... o cosas por el estilo, arabella. El cuerpo y mente de Harry no puede resistir tanto poder... también Harry a sufrido cambios de carácter, que ahora es muy similar al de Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore- Harry, te ruego que te cuides... por favor.  
Dumbledore se retiro con Arabella. Harry se acostó devuelta en la cama. Cayó dormido entre sus pensamientos  


Capitulo 16- Navidad  


Harry salió de la enfermería esa misma noche. Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la sala común. Le dio la contraseña a la dama gorda y entro. Lily, Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia él.  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntaron. Dumbledore les había contado a ellos la situación de Harry, su parecido a Voldemort. Harry sabía que ellos sentían pena por él.  
Harry se limito a asentir. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y suspiro. Como ya era tarde no había nadie más que ellos en la sala común.  
- ¿Seguro?- pregunto Hermione sentándose a su lado. Harry volvió a asentir pero esta vez más seguro.  
Hermione beso su mejilla.  
- Harry... - dijo ella en un susurro- sabes que no importa lo que te suceda siempre estaremos contigo.  
- Es exactamente eso lo que me pone mal, hermione. Sabiendo que puedo lastimarlos... ustedes sufrirán mucho... - dijo Harry en voz baja.  
Hermione lo abrazo. Ron sonrió.  
- Te repetimos que somos tus amigos... - dijo- para eso estamos a tu lado... para cuidarnos entre todos.  
Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir.  
- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- pregunto Lily.  
- Sí, me siento bien, no te preocupes por mí- dijo Harry.  
- Hoy es el día que se cumple un mes de Halloween- dijo Hermione- ¿probamos transformarnos?  
- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo con miedo Ron.  
- Pensar en el animal que te transformaras y listo- dijo Hermione como si fuera fácil.  
Los cuatro se concentraron cada uno en su animal. Sintieron una extraña sensación. Sus cuerpos ardían como nunca y cada uno fue rodeado por una luz de distinto color.  
Hermione fue la primera en transformarse. Era una gata con pelaje brillante y marrón claro(castaño). Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de la muchacha.  
Harry fue el siguiente. Era ciervo con cuernos no muy desarrollados, ya que los cuernos de los ciervos se desarrollan con los años, Harry solo tiene 17 años, no es tanto.  
Lily se transformo en un águila. Su pico era bien largo, común en las águilas. Sus alas marrones, como su plumaje, eran oscuras. Sus ojos amarillos, muy diferentes a los de Lily eran llamativos.  
Ron se convirtió en un cuervo. Todo negro, sus ojos, plumaje y las patas. No se parecía tanto a Ron.  
Luego de observarse, volvieron a ser humanos. Aquella experiencia nunca la olvidarían.

Al día siguiente, como era Sábado la mayoría del colegio se levantaba tarde pero ese no era el caso de Harry.  
Abrió los ojos y miro al relog, eran las seis de la mañana. Como no tenía más sueño se levanto, se vistió y bajo a la sala común.  
Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a los demás, mientras pensaba en Voldemort y lo que le había sucedido a él mismo todos aquellos meses.

---------------------------

Hermione estaba despierta pero no quería levantarse. Pensaba en Harry, si algo le sucediera a él, ella... ¿qué haría?  
- ¿Estas despierta, Hermione?- pregunto una voz de la cama derecha. Lily se sentó en su cama.  
- Si, estoy despierta- dijo en tono bajo sentándose también.  
- ¿En qué pesabas?  
- En Harry... ¿crees que algo malo le sucederá?- pregunto Hermione a Lily. Su amiga suspiró.  
- No sé... no quiero pensar en eso... -dijo Lily- ¿bajamos a desayunar?  
- ¿No es muy temprano?  
- Bueno... entonces bajemos a la sala común- sugirió lily.  
Bajaron y encontraron a Harry en uno de los sillones.  
- Buenos días, ¿qué haces?- saludo lily a harry sentándose cerca de él.  
- Pensaba- contesto Harry.  
- ¿En qué?- pregunto Lily con curiosidad. Harry sonrió. Ron apareció y se sentó a su lado.  
- Me pegaste un susto de muerte, ¿sabes? Vi tu cama vacía y pense que algo te había pasado... - dijo Ron entre sus bostezos.  
- No me paso nada- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo- es la primera vez que madrugas en sábado.  
Ron sonrió a su amigo.  
- ¿Una partida de ajedrez?  
- Porque no- contesto harry.  
Ron, como siempre, gano de una forma espectacular. Luego de terminada la partida bajaron a desayunar.  
Se acercaba navidad, solo faltaba dos semanas. Dumbledore les aviso a sus alumnos que habría un baile en noche buena.

- Buenos Días- los saludó Draco al cruzarse con ellos. Estaban caminando por los terrenos- ¿cómo estas, Harry?  
- Bien, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?- pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.  
- Si, Pansy Parkinson- dijo Draco sonrojado- ¡nos vemos!  
Siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista.  
- Me parece a mí o Draco ya no necesita nuestra ayuda- dijo Ron.  
- Ron, a veces eres muy necio que no te das cuenta... Draco entró a la etapa que tu ya pasaste el año pasado... tener novia- dijo Lily besando a su pareja.  
Ron se ruborizo ligeramente.  
- Se acerca nuestro aniversario... un año- dijo Ron.  
- Nosotros cumpliremos dos... -dijo Hermione alegremente.

La noche de navidad ambas chicas lucían hermosas. Bailaron los primeros temas y ambas parejas comenzaron a caminar por los terrenos.  
- ¿Por qué no les mostramos el pasadizo secreto?- pregunto Hermione en voz baja a Harry.  
Harry asintió. Harry les mostró a Ron y Lily su descubrimiento. Entraron a la puerta trampa y vieron lo que parecía ser... el mundo marino.  
Era muy raro. Podían respirar abajo del agua sin hacer nada y nadar no era difícil. La ropa estaba ceca sin una sola gota de agua.  
Los peces que vieron eran raros y tenían formas muy extrañas.  
- ¡Qué lugar tan raro!- dijo Lily. Su voz se oía como siempre y ni siquiera salieron burbujas.  
- Es más que raro. Mira nuestra ropa... puedo hablar y respirar... - dijo Hermione- esto merece una investigación... una aventura...  
Pero Harry no tenía ganas de una nueva y emocionante aventura.  
- Mejor salgamos de aquí- dijo Ron. Los cuatro amigos salieron de la puerta trampa y miraron al castillo.  
- Volvamos al comedor... y sigamos bailando... - dijo Lily pero su voz fue tapada por otra.  
Se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban. Se ocultaron detrás de un árbol. Las personas que vieron eran nada menos que Sirius, Remus, Arabella y Dumbledore.  
- No quiero escuchar esto, vámonos- susurro Harry a sus amigos. Volvieron al castillo tratando de que no los escuchen. Cuando Harry entro al vestíbulo se volvió hacia hermione.  
- ¿Bailamos?  
- Como no- dijo ella sonriendo.  
Solo minutos después se dieron cuenta que Ron y Lily no habían vuelto al castillo, como ellos creían.

------------------

Ron y Lily querían escuchar la conversación de los adultos. A diferencia de Hermione y Harry, se habían quedado escuchando.  
- ¿Por qué quiere Voldemort a Harry?- pregunto Remus. Lily tembló.  
- Porque Harry tiene poderes que Voldemort no tiene. Podríamos decir que, si Harry se hubiera dedicará como Voldemort, en su infancia, al estudio, sería más poderoso que Voldemort- contesto Dumbledore.  
- Pero sigo sin entender... ¿qué le sirve a Voldemort que Harry este a su lado? Digo... él sabe que vos estas cercano a Harry, Dumbledore... -dijo Arabella mirando al director.  
- Arabella, si Harry, que tiene poderes que Voldemort solo puede imaginar, estuviera al lado de él imagínate... A voldemort no le importa que Albus este protegiendo a Harry...lo único que le importa es tener más poder y si es posible... burlarse de Dumbledore... de nosotros...- dijo Remus- nosotros que hemos protegido a Harry desde que James y Lily murieron... tu misma, Arabella, has estado dieciséis años viviendo en Prive Drive para proteger a tu sobrino. Es solo una forma de decir pero... ¿tu crees que voldemort perdería una oportunidad si se le apareciera?  
Arabella negó y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de sirius.  
- Hace mucho que no veo a Harry... ¿cómo esta él?- pregunto Sirius tratando de calmar a Arabella pero no lo logró.  
- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Sirius?- pregunto Dumbledore- ¿te refieres a estado o a los síntomas?  
- Ambas cosas- contesto Black.  
- Bueno... los síntomas ya te los he explicado... sabes perfectamente cada uno de ellos... pero te los repetiré: Sus ojos verde esmeralda, en cierto momentos, se oscurecen y se hacen negros. En el brazo izquierdo, cerca del codo, su piel sé a oscurecido... allí, se supone, que nacerá la marca tenebrosa. Luego, Voldemort a incrementado los poderes de harry, ahora puede realizar el maleficio Imperius y cruciatus... e incompleto el Avada Kedaura. entra en trances que hacen que Voldemort lo maneje... lo manipule... Su carácter en algunos momentos se parece al de Riddle... Y yo estoy 90% seguro que cuando sienta el cuarto ardor... será un aliado de Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore- sus ánimos no son muchos y esta bastante deprimido...  
- Me gustaría verlo... - dijo Sirius mirando al castillo.  
- Esta, seguramente, en el comedor... puedes hablar con él- dijo Dumbledore. Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
- Sé que no sacaré mucho más de él de lo que tu sacaste, Albus- dijo Black- pero entiendo su depresión... ¡no me imagino ser una carga para los demás!  
- Pero ¿cómo podremos hacer para que no llegue a ser aliado de Voldemort?- pregunto Remus.  
- La única solución sería venciendo a Voldemort antes... pero hay otra opción, que solo depende de Harry, que es tratar de estar animado... no estar deprimido ni solo, esas son las únicas opciones que tenemos- dijo Dumbledore- la primera será casi imposible... ya que Voldemort no se ha mostrado desde el verano pasado... ahora entiendo por que. Y la segunda... - dumbledore, como los demás, se llevo la mano al brazo derecho.  
Lily toco el hombro de Ron y le susurro.  
- Vámonos, Ron, no puedo soportar más.  
Volvieron al castillo.  
- No le cuentes nada a Harry sobre lo que escuchamos... - dijo Lily. Ron asintió y empezaron a bailar.

------------------

Harry había sacado a Hermione de la zona de baile y ahora estaban en la sala común, que estaba más que desierta.  
- Te quiero mucho- dijo Hermione.  
- Eso lo sé- dijo Harry- y yo mucho más.  
- quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo...  
- Lo sé- dijo Harry. La beso- gracias.  
Hermione acarició el cabello de harry. Lo sentía tan suave.  
- Feliz aniversario- dijeron al mismo tiempo que se besaban.  
Hermione, en el momento del beso, sintió una sensación enorme de querer conocer más allá de lo que conocía de Harry.  
- Que hermoso... - dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Tom Riddle, el fantasma, volaba hacia ellos.  
- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero tengo que completa mi tarea- dijo Riddle acercándose a Harry. Hermione miro a Riddle.  
- ¿Por qué quieres a Harry?- pregunto Hermione.  
- ¿Por qué quiero a Potter, sangre sucia? ¡Creo que con tu inteligencia, no necesito decírtelo!- dijo el fantasma.  
- ¿Eres un fantasma?- pregunto Hermione.  
- No, yo soy una replica del verdadero Voldemort... yo he nacido solo de un hechizo creado por un mortífago... una vez terminada mi misión desapareceré... pero para terminarla necesito dar el cuarto y último ardor... a mi heredero- dijo Riddle. Hermione miro a Harry.  
Los ojos de su novio eran negros... completamente negros. Estaba pálido y su piel estaba muy fría. Pero Hermione sabía que hacer. Jalo de harry y lo beso. Los ojos de su amigo volvieron hacer verdes... aunque seguía frío y pálido.  
- ¡Aléjate de él, sangre sucia!- dijo Tom odiando más que nunca a la muchacha- ¡me pertenece!  
- Yo no te pertenezco- dijo Harry a Riddle.  
Riddle saco de su bolsillo la varita y apunto con ella a Harry.  
Harry no se movió de su lugar. Miro con odio a Riddle.  
- No me asustas con eso- dijo Harry más que seguro a Riddle.  
- ¿Seguro?- pregunto Riddle. Lanzo un hechizo que tanto Harry y Hermione esquivaron.  
- Son buenos para un duelo ahora que tienen experiencia... ¿qué tal si hacemos un duelo?- pregunto Riddle sonriendo. Pero en aquel momento el cuadro de la dama gorda dio paso a cuatro personas; Sirius, Dumbledore, Arabella y Remus.  
Riddle miro a Dumbledore con odio.  
- Bueno... yo me estaba por ir... - comenzó a decir Riddle pero lo interrumpió Dumbledore.  
- ¿Por qué te vas, Tom, si recién nos vemos? ¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunto Dumbledore. Eso enfureció más a Tom. Levanto la varita.  
- ¿Quieres un duelo, Riddle?- pregunto Dumbledore- estoy preparado- dijo sacando la varita.  
Sirius corrió hacia Harry aquellos minutos.  
- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sirius. Harry asintió. Sirius se sorprendió que Harry no sé allá sorprendido de verlo.  
- ¿Seguro?- le pregunto Arabella a Harry.  
- Si- dijo Harry.  
Mientras tanto, Dumbledore hablaba con Riddle.  
- Lo lamento, profesor, pero nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo Riddle mientras desaparecía.  
Sintieron una brisa fría cruzaba la habitación. Dumbledore se acerco al grupo.  
- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a Harry. Harry asintió.  
- ¿Qué hacían en la sala común?- pregunto Arabella. Hermione se sonrojo y decidió explicarlo ella.  
- hablábamos...  
- bueno lo mejor será que vuelvan al comedor  
Salieron de la sala común. Ron y Lily se cruzaron con ellos.  
- Los estabamos buscando, ¿qué tal una aventura animal?- pregunto Ron.  
Hermione y Harry asintieron. Se dirigieron a los terrenos.  
- ¿Qué haremos una vez convertidos?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Pasearemos, buscaremos secretos no descubiertos.

Capitulo 17- El triunfo de la orden tenebrosa

Aquella noche se divirtieron como nunca. Pasearon y encontraron un pasadizo que no figuraba en el mapa del merodeador. Era una pared bastante extraña. Tenía las inscripciones H.G.G.H. Pero decidieron continuar luego la investigación.

Harry aquella noche soñó con el sueño tan conocido, la muerte de sus padres. Harry sabía muy bien que el día anterior había "sobrevivido" de Riddle, gracias a Hermione y se lo agradecía de corazón, pero harry sabía que no tendría esa suerte devuelta.  
Se levanto con sudor en la cara y la cicatriz doliéndole, aquello no era una buena señal. Espero a que Ron se levantará, cuando lo hizo bajaron a la sala común. Hermione y Lily los esperaban.  
- Buenos días- dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
- Ron, ¿una partida de ajedrez?- pregunto Lily. Ron sonrió.  
Hermione miraba a Harry de reojo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ocultaba algo.  
- ¿Sucede algo, Harry?- pregunto Herm.  
- No... - dijo Harry- ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
- Eh... porque te veo muy callado y...  
- estoy bien- dijo Harry- no te preocupes por mí...  
- Por supuesto que lo hago... -dijo Hermione seria- no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Bajaron a desayunar. Luego, fueron a la bibleoteca para terminar los deberes que los profesores les habían mandado. Aquel último año tenía los Extasis, los tenían que aprobar para ser legalmente magos.  
- ¡Odio a Snape! Que necesidad de mandarnos toda esta tarea(dos pergaminos)- dijo Ron mirando el libro de pociones.  
- No exageres, Ron, no es tanta tarea- dijo Hermione.  
- ¡Tu porque eres una sabelotodo! Yo soy solo un estudiante corriente- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Me estas dando a entender que yo soy un extraterrestre, porque soy inteligente?- pregunto Hermione enfadada.  
- ¡Por supuesto!  
Lily separo a Herm y Ron.  
- ¿Por qué pelean?- pregunto Lily.  
- ¡Por que él es un... tonto!- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Te has visto en el espejo?- pregunto Ron a Hermione- si yo soy un tonto... ¿tu que eres? Una idiota... - dijo Ron tratando de separarse de Lily.  
Harry ayudo a Lily a separar a sus amigos. Ron se sentó y miro furioso al libro de pociones mientras hermione miraba a Harry.  
- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella. Harry miro a Hermione.  
- No sucede nada.  
- Harry... encontré algo... - dijo Lily de pronto.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Mira esto

Cada uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts tuvieron relaciones entre ellos. Gryffindor se caso con Ravenclaw. Slytherin con Hufflepuff.  
Las grandes generaciones de magos han buscado siempre los herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero con las generaciones, los herederos no tendrían el mismo apellido que los iniciales. Solo los herederos, entre si, saben quien es el heredero de Slytherin y Gryffindor, aunque otros grandes magos saben quienes son pero no lo publican.  
Y según las generaciones, los herederos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw han muerto antes de saber quienes eran. Lo que significa que a Hogwarts solo le quedan dos herederos, que hasta ahora, son desconocidos.

- No encuentro nada que antes no haya sabido- dijo Harry- yo sé quien es el heredero de Slytherin y Gryffindor y no creo eso que los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hallan muerto.  
- Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que estaba inscrito en la pared que encontramos?  
- Sí, las letras H.G.G.H- dijo Harry pensativamente.  
- Heredero de Godric Gryffindor de Hogwarts- Explico Hermione- luego probaremos algo en esa pared.  
Volvieron a la sala común que estaba desierta.  
- ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?- pregunto Ron al mismo tiempo que harry se ponía pálido.  
Una brisa los llevo hacia la pared. La duplica de Tom Riddle los miro mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
Tom avanzo hacia Harry con paso decidido.  
- ¿Cómo estas, Harry?- Pregunto Riddle.  
Harry no contesto. Hermione saco la varita y decidió hacer un hechizo.  
- ¡Expeliarmus!  
Riddle retrocedió. Hermione aprovechó y agarro el brazo de harry, jalo de él.  
- Debemos movernos- dijo Lily acercándose a Herm y Harry.  
- no podrán escapar aunque lo intenten- dijo Tom sacando la varita- no me lo hagan difícil...  
- Aléjate, Riddle- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?- pregunto Tom.  
Dumbledore apareció y atacó a Riddle.  
- Harry, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ron.  
- Creo que si- contesto Harry. Tom estaba luchando con dumbledore.  
- ¿Seguro?  
Un rayo de luz anaranjada se lanzó hacia ellos, la esquivaron.  
Dumbledore fue hacia ellos, aprovechando que Riddle estaba confundido. Albus miró a Harry que le devolvía la mirada. Podía notar en el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda un tono oscuro.  
Una luz negra envolvió la sala común. Luego de desvanecerse la luz pudieron contemplar a Voldemort, el verdadero.  
- Hace mucho que no visitaba Hogwarts- dijo Lord Voldemort- pero como mi replica esta medio muerta, yo cumpliré su trabajo.  
Camino hacia dumbledore despacio.  
- mucho tiempo sin vernos, dumbledore, demasiado- dijo el señor tenebroso- creo que no será fácil vencerte, pero ahora estoy más fuerte... creo que esto no durara mucho...  
Levanto la varita y ataco. El grupo se separo para esquivar el hechizo. Dumbledore lanzó una serie de hechizos.  
Ninguno de los presentes se había dado cuenta que Riddle ya no estaba confundido. Miraba la escena, miraba a Voldemort... que era el verdadero, no como él, una replica. Tenía que terminar con su misión. Miro a Harry y descubrió que este lo miraba a él. Era el único que se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba confundido.

Harry miraba a Riddle. Sentía algo dentro de sí mismo, que era imposible de explicar. Tom se levantó y se lanzó hacia Harry. Harry no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada. Riddle lo llevo hasta la pared.  
- terminaré mi misión- dijo Riddle- no perderé tiempo  
Harry sintió el cuarto ardor. Cayó de rodillas. Le ardía todo su cuerpo. Grito de dolor. Recién en ese momento los demás se dieron cuenta de que Riddle lo había atacado y había logrado el último ardor.  
Riddle se desvaneció. Sin embargo, Voldemort no hizo lo mismo. Se separo de dumbledore y se rió con la risa cruel que tenía.  
Voldemort se acerco a Harry que había perdido el conocimiento. Dumbledore no podía atacar, el Innombrable estaba muy cerca de Harry. Voldemort agarro el cuerpo de Harry y desapareció.  
Dumbledore se acerco a Hermione, Ron y Lily. La dama gorda de nuevo dio paso a tres personas que corrieron hacia ellos; Sirius, Remus y Arabella.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Arabella, luego se puso pálida- ¿dónde esta Harry?  
Dumbledore les explico a Sirius, Remus y Arabella lo sucedido. Sirius estaba débil. Remus se preguntaba dónde podría estar harry, mientras arabella trataba de calmar a Hermione que estaba pálida y lloraba, se encontraba desesperada.  
A Ron se le ocurrió una idea.  
Subió al dormitorio y con el permiso de nadie, abrió el baúl de Harry. Busco desesperadamente. Luego de encontrar lo que buscaba ordeno todo lo más veloz posible. Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con la cara de interrogación de Lily.  
- ¿Adónde fuiste, Ron?- pregunto Sirius. Ron le mostró el mapa del merodeador.  
- Brillante... solo un problema ¿y sino esta en los terrenos de Hogwarts?- pregunto Remus. Dumbledore negó.  
- No es fácil para una persona trasladarse, peor si lleva a otra y recuerda que no es fácil desaparecerse de Hogwarts- dijo el director.  
Remus reveló el mapa y victoreo a Ron. Harry estaba, junto con Voldemort, en la cámara secreta de Gryffindor, que estaba debajo, aproximadamente, de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
Cuando llegaron al lado de la piedra que era la entrada a la cámara, Dumbledore pronuncio unas palabras en otro idioma y entraron, lo más rápido que pudieron a encontrarse a Voldemort.  


Capitulo 18- El duelo

Voldemort recibió muy bien a sus visitas. Aunque estaba Voldemort solo, este no temía a cuatro adultos y tres niños(bastantes crecidos)  
Harry seguía sin conocimiento y estaba a un costado de la cámara. También vieron a Godric Gryffindor que estaba sin conocimiento(sí es que puede)a un costado de su propia cámara.  
- Oh... no los esperaba tan pronto... - dijo Voldemort- para las adivinanzas son bastante buenos, pero no me vencerán.  
- ¿Le has hecho algo a Harry?- pregunto Arabella. Voldemort observo a la señora.  
- Eres un auror ¿verdad?- dijo Voldemort- no, todavía no le he hecho nada...  
Entre dumbledore y voldemort empezó el duelo.  
Los demás corrieron hacia Harry.  
Harry estaba más que frío, estaba helado. Estaba pálido.  
- ¿Creen que voldemort le allá hecho algo? - Pregunto Arabella.  
- la única forma de saberlo es...  
Voldemort se lanzó hacia ellos. Lanzó varios hechizos. Hermione, Ron y Lily cayeron desmayados.

Al despertar, hermione observo alrededor. Seguía en la cámara. Arabella estaba muy cerca de ella y estaba sangrando. Remus parecía estar apunto de caerse desmayado. Sirius estaba muy pálido, cosa que no le combinaba con la sangre que estaba manchada su túnica. Dumbledore estaba atado y no podía moverse. Ron y Lily continuaban desmayados. El único que mostraba movimiento era Voldemort que le hacia algo al cuerpo de Harry.  
- ¿Estas despierta, hermione?- le pregunto muy bajo arabella, se acerco a ella- yo te hubiera sugerido que continuaras desmayada... vas a ver algo horrible.  
- ¿Qué voy a ver?- pregunto en un susurro hermione.  
- como harry se vuelve aliado de voldemort  
Hermione quedo paralizada con la respuesta.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto mirando la sangre de arabella.  
- Cuando tu y tus dos amigos cayeron desmayados, voldemort comenzó a luchar más violentamente. Nos lastimo a todos y ató a dumbledore. Ahora sé esta dedicando a hacer de harry su aliado- dijo Arabella mirando a hermione. Hermione no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas- ¿tienes tu varita, todavía?- pregunto Arabella. Hermione asintió y saco su varita.  
Arabella la agarro y señalo con ella a las cuerdas que ataban firmemente a Dumbledore.  
- desactio- murmuro Figg. Las cuerdas que sujetaban a Dumbledore desaparecieron. Albus se puso de pie y agarro su varita.  
Voldemort se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, también se preparo para volver a empezar un duelo.  
- Ya he mostrado mi poder y saliste seriamente herido- dijo Voldemort a Dumbledore- ¿lo volverás a intentar? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar la vida por Potter?- rió tenebrosamente.  
- Si que vale- contesto albus. Voldemort quedo sorprendido de que albus allá contestado.  
Sirius, Remus y Arabella se pusieron de pie y se juntaron con Dumbledore. Voldemort los observaba.  
- Todo lo que hagan no servirá... no me podrán vencer- dijo Voldemort.  
- Al menos lo intentaremos- dijo Arabella.  
Voldemort los observaba perplejo.  
- No me vencerán... - dijo Voldemort lanzando un hechizo. Hermione aprovecho para acercarse a Harry.  
Harry había recuperado el color de su piel y estaba apenas frío. Pero eso no calmo para nada a Hermione porque pudo ver algo en el brazo izquierdo de harry que la hizo retroceder.  
- hermione, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto arabella que se acerco a la muchacha. Los demás(sirius, remus y albus) estaban peleando.  
- Arabella... harry tiene... la marca tenebrosa completa en el brazo- dijo hermione antes de comenzar a llorar.  
Arabella trato de calmar a hermione pero era imposible.  
- Quédate aquí- le indico arabella a hermione- no te acerques a Harry ni a nosotros- dijo mientras sacaba la varita y se metía en el duelo contra Voldemort.  
Ron y Lily abrieron los ojos. Hermione se acerco a ellos.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Ron. Ella solamente siguió llorando.  
- ¿Por qué lloras?- repitió Ron.  
- Porque... harry... - pero no pudo continuar.  
Voldemort había desmayado a los cuatro adultos y ahora se volvía hacia ellos.  
- Los amigos de Potter... ¡desmaius!- grito Voldemort.

Capitulo 19- La busqueda en el bosque Prohibido

Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba en la cámara pero Voldemort y Harry no estaban. Despertó a Arabella, Remus y Sirius. Observaron la situación.  
- ¿Quién tiene el mapa?- pregunto Sirius.  
- Yo- dijo Remus. Viendo el mapa del merodeador supieron que Voldemort y Harry estaban en el bosque prohibido.  
- ¿Creen que debamos llevarlos?- pregunto Sirius mirando a Hermione, Ron y Lily que continuaban desmayados.  
- Si- dijo Dumbledore.  
Tuvieron que levantarlos. Todos se dirigieron al bosque. En el camino los adultos se iban curando sus graves heridas.  
Entraron al corazón del bosque. Se fueron indicando por el mapa, pero no fue fácil. Había caminos que estaban bloqueados. Se cruzaron con criaturas, por ahora, no muy peligrosas.  
Hermione tenía la extraña sensación de que los estaban observando. Dumbledore, que iba adelante del grupo, paro de caminar de repente y les indico a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.  
Miraron adelante. Un lobo estaba sentado en una roca, mirándolos. Se estiro y mostró sus dientes, bien afilados, de forma amenazadora.  
Dumbledore saco la varita y paralizo al animal. Luego, siguieron su camino, que ahora, era más oscuro.  
- ¿Seguro que es por aquí, Remus?- pregunto Sirius. Remus tenía el mapa.  
- Según el mapa, si- dijo Lupin. Miraron adelante.  
Un lago los separaba de la otra orilla.  
- No sabía que por aquí circulara el lago- dijo Arabella sorprendida.  
- Yo tampoco- dijo Dumbledore.  
Miraron para el otro lado. Una gran maleza no les permitía pasar para el lado izquierdo, solo les quedaba una opción.  
- Según el mapa deberíamos ir para adelante o para la izquierda- dijo Remus.  
- ¿Esta usted seguro?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.  
Un centauro, de cuerpo color oro y crines blancas, los observaba. Tenía los ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros.  
- ¿A qué te refieres y quién eres?- pregunto Sirius al centauro.  
- Soy Firenze, un centauro- dijo- y he visto en mis predicciones que el camino correcto es por el lado derecho- luego se fijo en Hermione y le sonrió- hace dieciséis años, te vi, seguramente me recuerdas.  
Todos miraron a hermione de forma interrogativa. Hermione asintió.  
- He visto cosas muy extrañas esta noche... será mejor que tengan cuidado- dijo Firenze- los acompañaré e indicare el camino correcto, si es que quieren.  
Ninguno negó, así que ahora los acompañaba un centauro.  
- Si hubieran ido por la izquierda, la maleza los hubiera matado y si hubieran ido por el lago hubieran quedado congelados- dijo Firenze mientras hablaba con Albus.  
- ¿Qué cosas raras has visto?- pregunto Remus a Firenze.  
Se encontraron con un terreno vació. No había ni plantas ni animales.  
- Este es un terreno despejado, es el centro del bosque. Seguramente por aquí encuentren lo que buscan- dijo Firenze- me despido... no puedo continuar con ustedes...  
El centauro volvió por el camino que había venido dejando al grupo. Remus miro el mapa y luego para todos lados. Según el mapa, Harry no estaba lejos.  
- Por la oscuridad será imposible ver algo- dijo Sirius. Miro al cielo. La luna era nueva y por eso la oscuridad.  
- ¡Lumos!- dijeron todos levantando las varitas. Aunque fueran siete varitas iluminando, mucho no veían.  
Voldemort apareció entre las sombras. Miro al grupo que lo miraba a su vez desafiante.  
- OH... me sorprendí mucho cuando los vi llegar... pensé que nunca nos encontrarían- dijo Voldemort.  
- ¿Nos encontrarían?- repitió Arabella sin entender- ¿a qué te refieres?  
Voldemort miro al grupo sonriendo maliciosamente. Hizo sonar sus dedos y una luz iluminó el lugar. Voldemort desapareció.  
Al estar iluminado el lugar, pudieron ver a Harry en una de las esquinas oscuras. Harry continuaba sin conocimiento. Se acercaron a él. Su cuerpo estaba a temperatura normal. Su piel había recuperado su color.  
Dumbledore se inclino. Remango la manga del brazo izquierdo y pudo admirar la marca tenebrosa en él. Luego, remango la manga del brazo derecho. En el brazo, supuestamente, tendría que estar la marca del fénix, sin embargo, no había nada.  
- Me lo suponía- dijo Albus levantándose.  
- ¿Qué te suponías, Albus?- pregunto Remus.  
- capaz este equivocado pero...  
- Potter a caído en mi poder- dijo Voldemort, que ahora los contemplaba muy cerca.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto Arabella. Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente.  
- Le he hecho una modificación de memoria y he aumentado sus poderes- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¿qué pueden hacer contra eso?  
Dumbledore, Arabella, Sirius y Remus se lanzaron contra Voldemort. Ron y Lily admiraban la pelea con los ojos bien abiertos. Hermione se inclino al lado del cuerpo de Harry. Miro su cara. Hermione se froto los ojos para asegurarse de que fuera cierto. Harry había abierto los ojos y miraba a hermione con sus ojos esmeralda.  
- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto muy bajo hermione, tratando de probar si Harry la recordaba.  
- No me ciento muy bien pero tampoco estoy mal- dijo Harry más bajo que la chica- ¿dónde estamos, Hermione?  
Hermione sonrió de felicidad. Harry no había perdido la memoria.  
- Estamos en el corazón del bosque prohibido- contesto hermione- ¿recuerdas todo? ¿No has perdido la memoria?  
- No, recuerdo todo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Harry.  
- Porque Voldemort trato de modificarte la memoria- dijo su novia- y ahora esta luchando con Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Arabella.  
Harry contemplo la escena. Los rayos de luz, de distintos colores, cruzaban el lugar a gran velocidad.  
Ron y Lily se dieron vuelta y vieron a Harry con los ojos abiertos.  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntaron acercándose a él. Harry asintió.  
- ¿Nos recuerdas?- pregunto Lily. Harry sonrió.  
- ¿Cómo olvidarte?- dijo Harry en broma- si, Lily, te recuerdo al igual que Ron.  
Hermione beso a Harry.  
- Pensé que nunca más te vería- dijo Herm.  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry sin entender. Sus amigos le contaron lo sucedido.  
Sirius se acerco a ellos y quedo paralizado al ver a Harry con los ojos abiertos y bien.  
- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sirius sin creerle a sus ojos. Harry harto de escuchar la pregunta. Asintió. Sirius lo abrazo.  
- Muy tierno, pero suéltalo, Black- dijo Voldemort detrás de ellos. Dumbledore, Arabella y Remus se acercaron a ellos.  
- ¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso?- pregunto Sirius desafiante.  
- Porque soy el mago más poderoso- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- y si no te alejas, te saco yo.  
Sirius recibió un maleficio cruciatus. Dumbledore miro desafiante a Voldemort.  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Voldemort?  
- Lo mismo de siempre, Albus... - contesto Voldemort. Una brisa hizo templar a los árboles.  
Arabella empujo a Harry hacia el lado contrario a Voldemort. Escuchaban atrás de ellos, los gritos de Voldemort, Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius.  
- Tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts- dijo Arabella mientras corrían.  
- Pero no sabemos en que parte del bosque estamos y . . . - Ron miro hacia delante. Un conjunto de arañas estaban adelante de ellos.  
- ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Hermione. Arabella saco la varita y comenzó a atacar a las arañas.  
- Harry, que es mucho pedir pero... ¿podrías ayudarme atacándolas con el maleficio crucio?- pregunto Arabella mientras lanzaba hechizos. Harry asintió. Saco la varita y apunto con ella a unas arañas que estaban juntas.  
- crucio- dijo. Las arañas se empezaron a mover... a temblar de dolor.  
Atacaron a todas las arañas y continuaron su camino. Harry estaba débil. Era la primera vez que usaba aquel hechizo y peor con veinte arañas.  
Arabella miro hacia atrás, sentía unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos rápidamente. Unos minutos después, Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius se juntaron con ellos.  
- Desapareció de repente- dijo Remus contestando la pregunta de Arabella del paradero de Voldemort.  
Una risa les comunico que había vuelto aparecer. Se acerco a ellos.  
- ¿Creían que podían escapar?- pregunto Voldemort- ¡pues se equivocaron! Yo no me rindo fácilmente- levanto la varita.  
Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo extraño. Dumbledore se adelanto y ataco a Voldemort, seguido por Arabella, Remus y Sirius.  
Dumbledore y los demás, incluido Voldemort, se habían perdido de la vista de nuestros amigos.  
Harry cayó de rodillas. Una dolor, que era imposible de explicar, invadió su cuerpo. Sentía como que su cuerpo había caído en lava ardiendo, sobre todo le dolía el brazo derecho.  
Una luz blanca, como la nieve, les nubló la vista. Todos cayeron inconscientes. Voldemort y Dumbledore eran los únicos que seguían con conocimiento.  
- Te he ganado, Albus- dijo Voldemort- he logrado lo que me propuse.  
Dumbledore miro inmediatamente a Harry. Él estaba desmayado, era imposible saber si lo que Voldemort decía era verdad.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Albus. Voldemort sonrió.  
- ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?- dijo Voldemort levanto la varita: - ¡ennervate!  
Harry abrió los ojos, ahora negros. Voldemort le ordeno atacar a Dumbledore.  
Harry saco la varita y señalo con ella a Dumbledore. Este no creía a sus ojos.  
- Inteligente, Voldemort, un hechizo modificación de memoria, mejorado por vos- dijo Albus mirando a los ojos de Harry.  
- Si... estoy orgulloso de mí mismo- se rió mientras ordenaba a Harry atacar a Dumbledore.  
- desmaius- Albus perdió el conocimiento.

Capitulo 20- La union de la amistad  


Hermione abrió los ojos. Miro hacia los lados, observo que estaba en la enfermería.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Hermione?- le pregunto una voz dulce, Albus Dumbledore.  
- Bien... ¿hace cuanto que estoy aquí?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Eres la primera en levantarte... dormiste aproximadamente durante ocho horas- dijo Albus- Ron y Lily todavía no se han levantado.  
Hermione miro a las camas de al lado. Ron dormía al igual que Lily.  
- ¿Y Harry?- pregunto al no notar su presencia. Dumbledore dejo de sonreír.  
- No sabemos dónde esta...  
- ¿Se lo llevo el Innombrable?- pregunto Hermione paralizada. Dumbledore asintió lentamente.  
Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas que caían por su hermoso rostro.  
- Tranquilízate, Hermione, todavía hay una esperanza... -dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar. Ella había visto a Sirius, que parecía estar en peor estado que ella. Arabella trato mucho de animarla, pero hermione no podía contener su dolor y lo expresaba con las lagrimas.  
Ron y Lily no abrieron los ojos hasta la noche de ese día. Lily se sentó y observo a Hermione. Ella lloraba silenciosamente.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Herm?- Hermione no contesto.  
- ¿Hace cuanto que estamos aquí?- pregunto Ron. No hubo respuesta.  
- Hermione, ¿qué pasa?  
- Yo se los contare- dijo Dumbledore mientras entraba en la enfermería.  
Les contó todo lo que, unas horas antes, le había contado a Hermione.  
- Pero... ¿qué haremos para recuperar a Harry?- pregunto Lily.  
- Unos espías que tengo lo buscan. Remus, Sirius y Arabella salieron hoy en su búsqueda- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Pero... una vez que lo encontremos, ¿qué haremos para recuperarlo?- pregunto Ron.  
- Ustedes son la clave de eso... luego se los explico- dijo Dumbledore al ver las caras de confusión- Ahora descansen, mañana por la mañana podrán volver a la torre.

Aquella noche Hermione, Ron y Lily se durmieron al mismo tiempo y soñaron lo mismo.  
Era un paisaje no muy hermoso. Vieron a dos personas que caminaban hacia una montaña, los reconocieron de inmediato.  
Uno de los dos era Peter Pettigrew, apodado Colagusano. Miraba con odio mezclado con confusión a su acompañante, que era nada menos, que Harry. Los ojos de Harry eran verdes, pero no eran, los verdes esmeralda natural en los ojos de Harry, sino verdes oscuros. Llevaba la misma túnica que cuando lo habían visto por última vez.  
Colagusano era petiso, Harry era más alto que él. Tenía el pelo descolorido y ya podían llamarlo calvo.  
Conversaban en voz baja. Hermione, Ron y Lily se tenían que esforzar para entender lo que decían.  
- ¿Seguro, Colagusano?- pregunto Harry. Ahora su voz era fría y un poco aguda.  
- Estoy más que eso... -dijo Peter- nunca traicionaría a nuestro señor.  
Harry miro Colagusano con desconfianza, definitivamente no le creía.  
- Sabes que yo soy importante para el grupo... él nunca me mataría por que si... tendrá en cuenta mi esfuerzo y mi colaboración- dijo Colagusano no muy seguro.  
- Si tú lo dices... pero recuerda lo que dijo en la reunión... y recuerda que has cometido muchos errores... demasiados, diría yo- dijo Harry. Colagusano lo miro.  
- ¿Cómo cual?  
- Eso lo sabes... sabes lo que has hecho mal y tú solo tienes que darte cuenta y modificar los errores cometidos, si es que puedes- dijo Harry mirando a Colagusano con determinación.  
- Eres exactamente igual que a tu padre- murmuro Peter muy bajo, pero Harry lo escucho.  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- Él también me decía que yo mismo me tengo que dar cuenta de mis errores pero... Eres igual que él, tú eres igual a James Potter, claro, siendo el hijo...  
Harry miro con rabia a Colagusano. Sintieron un grito del otro lado de la colina.  
- ¿Lo habrá hecho?- pregunto Peter mirando hacia atrás.  
- ¿Y que te parece? Mejor... así no estorba- dijo Harry continuando caminando. Peter se había quedado mirando hacia atrás- ¿le tienes miedo al señor tenebroso, Colagusano?  
- No, claro que no- pero lo que decía no era lo mismo que se veía en su cara.  
Despertaron de repente y al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore los observo sorprendido. No solo se habían levantado al mismo tiempo, sino también, respiraban al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Están bien?- pregunto Albus. Los tres asintieron, no muy seguros.  
- Soñaron, ¿verdad?- pregunto el director.  
- Yo sí- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que los demás.  
- ¿Qué?  
Hermione contó su sueño. Ron y Lily asintieron. Ellos también habían soñado lo mismo.  
Albus se había quedado pasmado. No sabia que decir.  
- Desayunen y podrán ir a la torre- dijo Albus- hoy es sábado así que podrán descansar.

Después de desayunar, salieron de la enfermería. Se dedicaron a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Luego, visitaron a Hagrid.  
- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto el gigante cuando los recibió.  
- Bien, o eso creo- dijo Hermione sentándose en una de las sillas- ¿y tu, Hagrid?  
- Eh... hoy salgo de viaje- dijo Hagrid contemplando a los tres amigos.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron pensando que podría ser algo relacionado con Harry.  
- Porque han atacado a Madam Maxime y yo tengo que ir a verla- dijo Hagrid.  
- ¿Quién la ataco?- pregunto Ron.  
- Ella estaba revisando la montaña de Ravenclaw- dijo Hagrid pero al ver la confusión de los demás agrego- ¿escucharon alguna vez hablar sobre el valle Godric?  
Los tres negaron con la cabeza.  
- Bueno... el valle Godric, el Río de Helga, la Montaña de Rowena y el Bosque Salazar son lugares especiales, donde cada uno de los fundadores vivía. Se les pusieron aquellos nombres en conmemoración a ellos. El valle Godric es un pueblo, muy bien poblado, que esta cerca de la Montaña de Rowena. Como deben saber, Gryffindor se caso con Ravenclaw. La montaña de Rowena se unió con el valle G. Y ahora es un pueblo solo poblado por gente mágica y descendiente de grandes generaciones de magos. Se oían rumores que era el actual paradero del Innombrable, por eso Maxime se dirigió allí... parece que era verdad que Ya- Saben- Quién se encontraba allí- dijo Hagrid deprimido.  
- ¿Se lo has contado a Dumbledore, Hagrid?- pregunto Lily.  
- Ahora se lo iba a contar...  
- ¿Por que el valle Godric me suena tanto?- pregunto Ron- ¿paso algo importante allí, Hagrid?- En la cara de Hagrid apareció una sombra.  
- Claro que debe sonarte, Ron- dijo Hagrid- allí Voldemort perdió sus poderes hace dieciséis años.  
Ron tragó saliva. Hermione estaba uniendo cables.  
- Quieres decir que allí murieron los padres de Harry, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione. Hagrid asintió- y Maxime fue atacada en la montaña R, ¿verdad? Que esta al lado del valle G. Y nosotros en nuestro sueño vimos una montaña y una colina.  
- Puede ser que sea la montaña de R. Pero, ¿qué es la colina?- dijo Lily entendiendo.  
- Seguramente es la Colina de los Vientos- dijo Hagrid y explico- esta del otro lado de la montaña de R. Y separa el valle G. del Río H.

No perdieron más tiempo. Se apresuraron a ir al despacho de Dumbledore, dejando atrás a Hagrid con sus dudas.  
Desgraciadamente se cruzaron con Snape antes de llegar al despacho.  
- ¿A donde van y qué hacen?- pregunto el profesor de Pociones.  
- Al despacho de Dumbledore y le contaremos algo que averiguamos- dijo Hermione- ¡hasta luego!- le grito una vez que se alejaron.  
Al llegar a la gárgola Hermione dijo la contraseña y entraron. Llamaron antes de pasar.

En el despacho estaba Dumbledore y un perro negro que se transformo en humano al ver quien había entrado.  
- Lamentamos molestarlo, Profesor... - comenzó Lily pero Ron la interrumpió.  
- Hemos encontrado algo... -pero no encontró la palabra adecuada.  
- Interesante- completo Herm.  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto Sirius con interés.  
Le contaron lo que Hagrid les había contado y las suposiciones de ellos. Dumbledore les sonrió.  
- Es verdad... y unos espías ya me han confirmado el paradero de Lord Voldemort- dijo el director.  
- ¿Qué harán?- pregunto Ron pensando que no lo dejarían ir a una aventura tan peligrosa.  
- ¿Por que dices "Harán" en vez de "Haremos"?- pregunto Sirius disimulando alegría.  
- Bueno... ¿qué haremos?- pregunto Ron con entusiasmo.  
- Iremos a rescatar a Harry... esta noche- dijo Dumbledore.  
Hermione, Ron y Lily volvieron a la sala común, para prepararse.

Una vez llegada la hora que Dumbledore les había indicado, se dirigieron al despacho de este.  
- Les quiero contar mi plan... - dijo Dumbledore- Ustedes, como les dije antes, son nuestra última esperanza. Estoy seguro que Voldemort modifico muy bien la memoria de Harry pero la amistad que tienen ustedes con Harry no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente. Por eso yo con los demás, Sirius, Remus y Arabella, nos encargaremos de "entretener" a Voldemort mientras ustedes...  
- ¿Hablamos con Harry? ¿Le hacemos recordar?- pregunto Hermione. Dumbledore asintió.  
- Pero, ¿si él no nos recuerda?- pregunto Ron.  
- Él se acordara... y una prueba de ello es la predicción que tuvieron ustedes. Esa conexión fue posible gracias a la Amistad- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

Capitulo 21- Los triunfos de la Orden del Fenix

Se dirigieron a través de polvos Flu al Valle Godric. Caminaron unas cuantas calles. Sirius miro para el costado.  
Una rata lo miraba con los ojos, para Sirius, tan conocidos. Dumbledore entendió a Sirius y le murmuro.  
- Síguelo, capaz te guie hacia Harry.  
Sirius se transformo en perro y en medio de la oscuridad siguió a la rata.  
La rata corría hacia un gran bosque. Sirius alcanzo a la rata y la obligo a transformarse.  
- Peter, ¡cuanto tiempo!- dijo Sirius volviendo a su forma humana- ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?  
- Esta vez soy superior a vos, Black- dijo Colagusano- mucho más  
- ¿Cuánto más?- pregunto Sirius acorralando a Peter contra un árbol.  
- Eso lo averiguaras ahora  
Sirius miro extrañado a Colagusano. Sintió una varita tocando su espalda. Se dio vuelta y retrocedió sin creerle a sus ojos.  
Había visto lo mismo que su pesadilla de la noche anterior. Harry lo señalaba con la varita. Pero no era el mismo Harry que Sirius conocía. Sus ojos eran ahora verde oscuros y opacos.  
- ¿Por qué lo trajiste hasta aquí, Colagusano?- pregunto Harry. Su voz fría, muy diferente a la normal.  
- Diversión- contesto Peter encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Otro error en tu lista, entonces, Peter- murmuro Harry. Colagusano se adelanto.  
- Tengo mis razones  
- ¿Por qué, entonces, no las dices?- pregunto burlón Harry. Peter no contesto.  
Sirius se acerco a Harry lentamente. Harry lo miraba con una mirada profunda.  
- Te sugiero que no sigas caminando, Canuto- dijo Colagusano.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sirius.  
- No tendrá piedad  
Sirius no le hizo caso y continuo caminando, un error de su parte.  
- Crucio- dijo Harry señalando a Sirius.  
Sirius sintió ese hechizo más fuerte que cualquiera. Pero igualmente se mantuvo de pie.  
- Harry... ¿no me recuerdas? Soy tu padrino, el mejor amigo de tu padre- dijo Sirius.  
Harry hizo una mueca.  
- Te echas vos mismo tierra, Black- dijo Harry- no me convencerás  
Sirius entendió. Seguramente, Voldemort se las ingenió para modificar todo. Capaz había puesto, en la memoria de Harry, algo terrible.  
Cuando Harry se dispuso a atacar a Black, una luz roja lo detuvo. Miro a quién lo había hecho.  
Una muchacha con cabello castaño y ojos de ese mismo color levantaba una varita. Seguida de un chico pelirrojo y una chica con cabello rojo y ojos verdes.  
Colagusano aprovecho la confusión y se convirtió en rata tratando de escapar.  
- Otro error más de tu parte, Colagusano- dijo Harry caminando hacia la rata- ¿quieres escapar?  
- ¿De qué voy a escapar?- pregunto Peter volviendo a su forma humana.  
- De muchas cosas... - dijo Harry- ¿podrás mantener a un adulto y tres niños tranquilos o será demasiado pedir?  
A Ron le hubiera gustado la broma, a no ser que estuviera en una situación como aquella.  
- Harry... ¿no nos recuerdas?- pregunto Ron caminando hacia su amigo.  
Harry le dirigió una mirada fría a Ron. Ron retrocedió un paso ante la mirada de su amigo.  
- Te sugiero que no sigas caminando, Weasley- dijo Harry.  
Ron quedo dolorido con las palabras pero no le hizo caso, continuo caminando hacia Harry.  
- Si tú lo quieres... -Harry levanto la varita en dirección a Ron- crucio  
Ron cayo de rodillas. Era un dolor enorme, el que invadió su cuerpo.  
Harry se dio vuelta y camino hasta Colagusano.  
- No permitiré otro error de tu parte, Peter- le susurro.  
Hermione abrió bien los ojos. Harry había desaparecido de repente.  
- Bueno, Canuto, tengo que terminar con mi trabajo... - dijo Peter caminando hacia el grupo- ¿cómo quieres morir?  
- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?  
- Ahora si que puedo, Sirius, ya no soy débil... ahora yo sirvo a Lord Voldemort- dijo Peter- él es mejor que cualquier mago... me enseño muchas cosas...  
- ¿Cómo cuales?  
- No desperdiciaré mi poder en seres como ustedes. - dijo Peter- Si quieres un duelo lo tendrás después.  
Peter también desapareció.  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Lily.  
- Buscar a Dumbledore- dijo Sirius.  
- No va a ser necesario, Sirius- dijo Dumbledore saliendo de las sombras. Detrás de él estaban Remus y Arabella.  
- ¿Con quién te encontraste, Sirius?- pregunto Remus.  
- Con Peter y con Harry...  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Arabella.  
Le contaron a ella y a los demás lo sucedido. Dumbledore les comunico que se había encontrado con Voldemort. Caminaron hacia un terreno vacío, entre las montañas, alejándose del bosque.  
- Te esteraba Albus, a ti y a tus amigos- dijo Una voz detrás de ellos.  
Voldemort sonreía maliciosamente.  
- ¿Me esperabas?- pregunto Albus- ¿qué quieres?  
- Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo... pero no importa... - dijo Voldemort- ¿empezamos?  
Dumbledore, Remus y Arabella sacaron las varitas y empezaron a luchar contra Voldemort.  
- ¿Quieres empezar el duelo, Sirius?- pregunto una voz detrás de este. Peter sonreía.  
- Como quieras- dijo Canuto sacando la varita y empezando, él también, un duelo.  
- ¿Y nosotros que?- pregunto Ron.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.  
- ¡Harry!  
- ¿Por qué te alegra verme?- pregunto Harry.  
- Harry, tienes que recordar... nosotros somos tus amigos... yo soy tu prima- dijo Lily acercándose a su primo.  
- ¿Que tengo que recordar?- pregunto Harry.  
- Que nosotros somos tus amigos, Harry, y el Innombrable te ha modificado la memoria... -dijo Ron.  
- ¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto Hermione. Ella agarró las manos de Harry, juntándolas con las suyas.  
- Aléjate de mí- dijo Harry forcejeando a que la chica le soltara las manos.  
- No lo haré... ¿no recuerdas que somos novios, qué te quiero mucho?- dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos de Harry.  
Harry miraba a los ojos de Hermione. Sus ojos se le hacían muy conocidos. Sentía que lo que ella decía era verdad pero no recordaba nada de eso.  
Hermione no soltaba las manos de Harry. Él había dejado de forcejear y ahora miraba sus ojos.  
- Hermione... - murmuro Harry.  
Hermione noto que los ojos de Harry volvían a su color normal.  
Hermione, sin soltar las manos de Harry, beso a su novio.  
Los ojos de Harry volvieron a ser verdes esmeralda. Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo.  
- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hermione inclinándose. Ron y Lily se acercaron a ellos.  
- Creo que sí- dijo Harry, devuelta con su voz normal.  
- ¿Recuerdas todo?- pregunto Ron.  
- Sí- dijo Harry. Se sentía cansado y débil- Lamento mucho...  
- Tu no hiciste nada, Harry- dijo Ron- fue ese monstruo el que te hizo hacer lo que hiciste.  
Harry asintió. La batalla de Dumbledore, Remus y Arabella Vs. Voldemort todavía no había terminado. Sin embargo Sirius...  
- He vencido a Colagusano- dijo Sirius mostrándoles a Lily, Ron, Hermione y Harry un frasco donde había una rata- ¡Harry, estas bien!  
Sirius abrazo a Harry con fuerza.  
- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Black a su sobrino.  
- Si o eso creo- dijo Harry.  
- Lo mejor será irnos de aquí...  
Caminaron hacia el bosque.  
- Debemos llegar al valle Godric... -dijo Sirius mientras caminaban.  
- ¿Dejaremos a Arabella y a los demás?- pregunto Lily.  
- Ellos pueden- dijo Sirius- lo mejor será alejar a Harry de Voldemort  
- Pues mucho no lo lograste- dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Voldemort miro a Harry.  
- No se como hicieron para curarte, pero no escaparas- dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry. Tendió la varita y apunto con ella a Harry- crucio  
Harry grito de dolor.  
- Pero si eso no es nada comparado con esto... - tendió la varita pero esta vez una luz lo detuvo.  
Dumbledore, Arabella y Remus corrieron hacia ellos.  
- Veo que todavía crees que puedes vencerme... pero estas equivocado... - dijo Voldemort a Albus.  
- Si cierras tu boca mejor- dijo Remus.  
Después de lanzarse una serie de hechizos muchos estaban inconscientes.  
Hermione, Ron, Lily, Arabella, Remus y Sirius estaban tendidos en el piso, desmayados.  
Dumbledore seguía luchando contra Voldemort. Harry estaba de pie, pero metido en sus pensamientos.  
Harry sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Escuchaba unas voces... pero no entendía que decían. La marca tenebrosa, que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, le ardía. Luego de tranquilizarse Harry entendió las palabras que oía en su mente.  
Era Cedric Diggory, aquel muchacho que había muerto tres años atrás. Cedric le rogaba que se mantuviera. Harry sintió un calor intenso es su cuerpo supo lo que tenía que hacer.  
- Necesito tu ayuda, León de fuego, te necesito más que nunca- pensó.  
Un hermoso león apareció enfrente de Harry.  
- ¿Me llamabas, Heredero?- pregunto el león telepáticamente.  
- Sí...  
Harry se dio vuelta, escucho unos pasos.  
- Así que este es el legendario poder del heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Voldemort. Dumbledore no se veía por ninguna parte. Voldemort levanto la varita- si no quieres ser mi aliado, Potter, mejor será que mueras.  
Harry se concentro. Sabia que el león haría lo que él le dijera.  
- Atácalo- pensó.  
El león siguió las ordenes de su Heredero. Se lanzo contra Voldemort que lo esquivo.  
Harry saco la varita. Si el león luchaba solo no le ganaría a Voldemort.  
- Utilizare lo que me has enseñado, Voldemort, para derrotarte- dijo Harry- Crucio  
Voldemort retrocedió al recibir el maleficio.  
- Estoy orgulloso- dijo Voldemort- tu cruciatus es realmente muy poderoso pero...

El león atacó al Innombrable sin dejarlo terminar la frase.  
- Bueno, yo pensaba ser amable- dijo Voldemort- pero si tú lo quieres...  
Voldemort ataco con un maleficio cruciatus al león. Harry grito de dolor. Aunque fuera el león el que había recibido el maleficio, Harry estaba conectado con el león.  
- Así que están conectados telepáticamente- dijo Voldemort comprendiendo- bueno...  
Voldemort ataco al león devuelta. Harry cayó de rodillas sin soportar el dolor.  
El león también no se podía sostener.  
Voldemort camino hacia Harry. Lo apunto con la varita.  
- Si te pasaras a mi lado no morirías, Potter, ¿estas seguro?- pregunto Voldemort.  
- ¡Nunca te serviré!  
- Sí estas seguro... mejor verte muerto que estorbando en mi camino... - dijo Voldemort- hasta nunca, Potter...  
Harry pensó en todo lo que podía hacer para salvarse pero no consiguió nada de ayuda.  
El león estaba sumamente débil, no podía ayudarlo. Dumbledore parecía que ya no existía y los demás... ¿qué podía hacer?  
- Expeliarmus- escucho que dijo una voz. Voldemort esquivo el hechizo. Miro al que se lo había lanzado.  
- ¿Pensabas que había muerto?- pregunto Albus Dumbledore apareciendo entre las sombras- pues te equivocaste  
- ¿Cómo pudiste vivir... ?- pregunto Voldemort.  
- Eso yo no lo sé, pero, el que debe morir eres tú- dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia el Innombrable- el pequeño Tom...  
- No me llames así, Viejo loco- dijo Voldemort retrocediendo.  
Harry ya no tenía fuerzas. Las fuerzas que le quedaban las usaba para no perder el conocimiento. Miro la escena que estaba enfrente de él. Dumbledore luchaba contra Voldemort. No se sabía quien sería el ganador de la batalla. Harry se puso de pie.  
Miro a Voldemort y decidió hacer algo que ya había hecho antes, usar el Activamente.  
Miro a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas, deseando la desaparición de este. No fue necesario decir un hechizo.  
Harry, antes de desmayarse, pudo ver una luz dorada que salía de la nada...

Capitulo 22- El poder del Heredero

Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la enfermería. Dumbledore le sonreía muy contento.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el director.  
- Muy bien- dijo Harry- ¿qué sucedió con Voldemort, profesor?  
- Siempre quieres apurar las cosas, Harry- sonrió el profesor- ya no existe  
- ¿Qué ya no existe?- pregunto sin entender Harry.  
- Voldemort a muerto- dijo Dumbledore- gracias a ti, todo la comunidad mágica estará a salvo hasta un tiempo indefinido.  
- ¿Gracias a mí? ¿Por qué?  
- Tus poderes como heredero de Gryffindor han vencido a Voldemort, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore.- Has luchado con todas tus fuerzas contra él y has logrado lo que te has propuesto. Dime hasta donde recuerdas.  
- Una luz dorada...  
- Esa luz salió del león, ósea de ti, Harry, juntaste las fuerzas necesarias para levantarte y has reunido tu poder y has vencido al heredero de Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle- dijo Dumbledore con orgullo.  
- ¿Qué era la luz dorada, Profesor?  
- Eso no lo sé... pero cuando ese rayo atacó a Voldemort, este grito y murió... su cuerpo quedo intacto y sin marcas de vida... - dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿Entonces, yo...?- pregunto Harry pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.  
- No hay pruebas que tú hayas sido, Harry, nadie puede probar que tu mataste a Lord Voldemort. Yo vi la escena y sé que tu fuiste el que acabo con él... pero nadie más- dijo Dumbledore leyendo sus pensamientos.  
Harry sonrió aliviado.  
- ¿Cómo están los demás?- pregunto.  
- Tus amigos están muy bien al igual que los demás...  
- ¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?  
- Tres días... será mejor que estudies... dentro de una semana son los exámenes- dijo Dumbledore contemplando la cara de Harry.  
- Bueno, aunque después de haber vencido al señor tenebroso enfrentarse a unos exámenes será bastante fácil- rió Dumbledore.  
- Profesor, aunque ya tengo más o menos contestada esta pregunta, ¿Por qué Voldemort me quería matar?- pregunto Harry. Aquella pregunta la había hecho hace seis años.  
- Porque posees poderes extraordinarios. Hace tres días lo has demostrado. Tu padre descendía de la familia de Godric Gryffindor. Tus poderes superan y superaban a los de Voldemort, por eso Voldemort te quiso matar. También, él, necesitaba matar a tu padre, porque el también tenía poderes extraordinarios pero los tuyos eran superiores. Si Voldemort no te mataba cuando eras un niño, no podría hacerlo cuando fueras grande porque tus poderes estarían desarrollados. (Cómo acabas de comprobar) Tu madre no necesitaba morir porque no descendía de Gryffindor. Tu padre sospechaba que Voldemort te quería matar, por eso, siempre estaba en constante alerta. Aquella noche, mostraste ser un mago poderoso, Harry- dijo Dumbledore orgulloso.  
Harry ya se había hecho una idea de eso antes de preguntar.  
- Ah... Harry, olvide decirte algo importante... Colagusano fue entregado a la justicia- dijo Dumbledore sonriente- Sirius a justificado su inocencia.  
Harry se sentía realmente muy bien. Pensó en contarle a Dumbledore...  
- ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, Harry, algo que tengas duda?- pregunto el profesor.  
- En un momento la marca tenebrosa se ubico en mi brazo izquierdo- dijo Harry- ahora ya no se encuentra y ha vuelto a aparecer la del fénix...  
- Así es Harry. Voldemort no te tuvo tanto tiempo a su lado para que la marca tenebrosa sea permanente. Al desaparecer Voldemort y vos volver a la normalidad la marca T. se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer la marca F. ¿algo más?  
- Eh... este año...  
La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dio paso a Lily, Ron y Hermione que se acercaron a Harry y a Dumbledore.  
- ¿Cómo estas, Harry?- pregunto Ron.  
- Muy bien...  
- Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos luego- dijo Dumbledore y salió de la enfermería.  
- Dumbledore nos contó lo sucedido- dijo Lily- ¡has vencido al Innombrable!  
- ¿Dumbledore te contó sobre Sirius?- pregunto Hermione. Harry asintió.  
- ¿Y sobre Rita Skeeter?- pregunto Ron. Harry negó- Ah... bueno...  
- Rita a sido condenada por la justicia- dijo Hermione- por fin me vengue. Le conté al ministerio sobre lo de animaga y también...  
- Trato de entrar a Hogwarts por la fuerza, no sé para que- dijo Lily.  
- Y también hizo la nota sobre Maxime, fue atacada- dijo Ron ante la cara de no entender de Harry- dijo un montón de mentiras...  
- ¡Ahora esta en Azkaban junto con Colagusano!- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Sabes algo sobre el ataque contra Madam Maxime?- pregunto Lily a Harry- se dice que había sido el Innombrable.  
- Es que fue él- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Aquel día estaba de su lado, ¿recuerdas? La atacaron solamente por diversión pero también la atacaron por andar espiando en los terrenos de Voldemort- dijo Harry.

Harry pudo salir de la enfermería dos días después. Hermione le informo que habían resuelto el acertijo de la pared con iniciales. Aquella tarde lo llevaron ante aquella pared.  
- Solo pon la mano sobre las iniciales- dijo Lily a Harry.  
Como no había nada que perder, Harry posó su mano sobre la pared. La pared se desvaneció. Miraron hacia abajo. Iban escaleras abajo.  
- Las damas primero- dijo Ron.  
- No, Gracias- dijo Hermione- ¿cuánto habrá de profundidad?  
No podían ver el final, estaba todo oscuro.  
- ¿Qué puede pasar?- pregunto Lily. Hermione la miro severa.  
- Muchas cosas...  
- OH... por favor, ¿cuántas veces nos hemos tirado y metido en lugares desconocidos? Uno más no importará- dijo Harry.  
- Entonces, ve primero- dijo Ron a Harry.  
- Con mucho gusto- dijo Harry y se dejo caer por el pozo. Los demás lo siguieron.

Contemplaron la sala donde habían caído. Era una sala poco iluminada, llena de pergaminos.  
- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- pregunto Ron- ¿y estos pergaminos?  
Hermione agarro uno de los pergaminos. Lo leyó.

Querida Rowena:  
¿Cómo has estado? Lamento mucho mi ausencia, pero el deber me llama.  
¿Cómo esta Helga? Salazar le manda saludos(besos en realidad)  
Los paisajes por donde ahora estoy caminando son hermosos. Los árboles tienen muchas flores, que en un futuro serán frutos. Los ríos se escuchan. El sonido de ellos me tranquiliza. Las montañas son más altas que las torres de nuestro antiguo colegio, para que te imagines.  
Volveremos a vernos en el invierno, cuando las flores hallan desaparecido, pero a cambio de eso encontrare a una más bella... A ti.  
Godric

P. D: Muchos besos para Kelvin, nuestro hijo. Rowena, querida, te mando muchos besos... muchos más.  


- Una carta... -dijo Hermione. Lily tomo otro pergamino y también lo leyó.

Querida Elizabeth:  
Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Quiero desearte que en este día tan especial, lo pases muy bien.  
Nunca sentí algo igual por otra chica... Deseo que aceptes este regalo. Tus ojos hermosos me hacen volar por las nubes del cielo. Tu suave cabello me hace sentir cálido. Tu sonrisa me alegra el corazón. Te amo como nunca he querido a otra mujer. Sé que no soy nadie para ti pero te muestro mi amor. A tu lado soy feliz.

Kelvin Gryffindor

- Entonces, él es el hijo de Godric- dijo Lily meditando.  
- O sea, tu tatara- tatara- tatara- tatarabuelo- dijo Ron a Harry alegremente.  
- Seguro que este salón fue usado para guardar cartas... -dijo Lily- capaz, si buscas, encontraras algo de tus padres.  
- Mejor regresemos al castillo- dijo Hermione.  
- Bien pensado, señorita, pero hay un problema- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- ¿Te acuerdas que nosotros estamos miles de pies bajo tierra? ¿Cómo subiremos?- pregunto Ron.  
- Muy fácil- dijo Hermione- Podemos usar el hechizo accio y traer unas escobas.  
Siguiendo el plan de Hermione, usaron el encantamiento y salieron del pasadizo.

Capitulo 23- Una duda en el aire

Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a la sala común. Hablaron del nuevo "pasadizo secreto" que había descubierto.  
- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir... Mañana empezamos con una nueva materia- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Cuál?- preguntaron Ron, Harry y Lily con curiosidad.  
- Aparición- dijo Hermione sonriente- comenzaremos a practicar para conseguir el carné para aparecernos.  
- Hasta mañana

Se fueron acostar cada uno a su dormitorio. Ron apenas se acostó quedo dormido, pero Harry, en cambio, no se durmió tan rápido como su amigo.  
Pensaba en que haría después de salir de Hogwarts, ya que, solo faltaba una semana para los exámenes y un mes para dar por terminado su educación en Hogwarts. Sus dos opciones eran o estudiar para ser auror(siempre se van a necesitar)o ser un jugador de Quidditch. Entre sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.  
- Crees que he muerto, ¿verdad? Pero estas equivocado... sigo vivo... pero con una pequeña diferencia... ¡Reviviré es ese momento! ¡Me aprovecharé de tu resistencia!

Harry se levanto sobresaltado. Tenía un sudor frío en la frente. Su respiración era agitada. Miro en torno a él. Los demás muchachos estaban durmiendo apaciblemente. Como no quería levantar a Ron, se incorporo lo más silencioso posible y miro por la ventana. El alba se veía en el horizonte. Como ya no tenía sueño se vistió y bajo a la sala común.  
En la sala común, nadie estaba. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a que se levantaran sus compañeros. Pensaba en la voz... en su sueño. Sabia quien era el hombre que escucho en sueños y entendía la mayoría de sus palabras. ¿Acaso Voldemort no había muerto? ¿Seguiría vivo por alguna parte, sin que nadie lo supiera? Esas dudas pasaban por la mente de Harry una y otra vez.  
- ¿Desvelado en el alba, Harry Potter?- pregunto una voz femenina, muy conocida.  
Harry levanto la vista y sé encontró con la cara alegre de su prima. Sonreía alegremente sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos. Lily era una chica muy especial. Su sonrisa era lo mejor que podía encontrarse en aquel momento.  
- Igual que vos- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Por qué me llamaste por nombre y apellido?  
- Porque me gusto la idea de llamarte Harry Potter en ese momento que no me prestabas atención- dijo sencillamente Lily- ¿qué pasa para que estas desvelado?  
- Un sueño... pero olvídalo- dijo Harry ante la cara de preocupación que puso Lily- ¿y tu por qué estas desvelada?  
- Muy simple, Harry, estoy nerviosa por la primera clase de aparición- dijo Lily mostrándole a su primo las marcas de sus uñas, mal cortadas, pero Harry suponía que su prima se las estuvo comiendo.  
- Lily estas pareciéndote a Hermione- rió Harry tratando de olvidar el sueño.  
- ¿Tiene algo de malo que sea como soy, Potter?- rió una voz detrás del muchacho.  
- Buenos Días- dijo Harry besando a Hermione- ¿dormiste bien?  
- No contestaste mi pregunta- dijo Hermione sonriente.  
- OH... ningún problema, es más, me fascina tu persona- dijo Harry alegremente.  
- He dormido muy bien- dijo Hermione contestando la pregunta de su novio- pero lo mejor fue despertarme  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily.  
- Porque tuve un mal sueño... bueno, no importa, ¿dónde esta Ron?- pregunto Hermione notando que no estaba.  
- Supongo que durmiendo- dijo Lily insegura.  
- Corrección, señorita Door, levantado y preparado para recibir el buen día- dijo Ron apareciendo de repente.  
Lily se acerco a Ron y lo beso.  
- Buenos Días, dormilón- dijo Lily mirándolo con determinación.  
Luego de estar todos reunidos bajaron a desayunar. Tendrían aparición en la segunda hora del día, pero por desgracia, la primera era pociones.  
- Necesito dar una noticia- dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su silla- la última noche en el colegio(el día de graduación)habrá un baile de despedida para todos los alumnos, ahora tendrán que invitar a sus parejas. Que pasen un buen día- y se volvió a sentar.  
- Muy bien... vamos o llegaremos tarde a pociones- dijo Hermione incorporándose.  
Caminaron hasta las mazmorras de Snape. Se sentaron y esperaron las indicaciones del profesor.  
- Como deben saber, esta es la última clase antes de los exámenes- dijo Snape mal humorado- prepararemos la poción de la verdad, que como saben es ilegal.  
La poción era bastante complicada. Los ingredientes tenían que ser precisos y bien cortados. Obviamente Neville no logro realizar la poción. Hermione no tuvo problemas para realizar la poción. Ron la realizo pero no muy bien... Lily al igual que Hermione no tuvo problemas y para la sorpresa de Ron, la pócima de Harry salió más que perfecta.  
- OH... Vamos Ron, solamente cortaste un ciempiés de más... pero toda la poción cambia al cambiar o agregar un ingrediente- dijo Lily mientras almorzaban en el gran comedor.  
- Lo sé, pero ese no es el caso para que Snape me mande más tarea que a ustedes- dijo Ron muy enfadado.  
- Dejen de pelear, se supone que son novios... - dijo hermione de mal humor- además ahora tenemos aparición.  
Caminaron hacia los terrenos. Allí los esperaba McGonagall. Como jefa de la casa Gryffindor su deber era enseñarles a aparecerse. Como siempre la profesora empezó su discurso de bienvenida.  
- Esta semana, en todas las segundas horas del día tendrán aparición. Es la única semana de practica así que espero que se esfuercen. La aparición no es fácil y menos sino te puedes concentrar. Ahora practicaremos aparecernos en lugares cercanos, por ejemplo, en la cabaña de Hagrid o en el campo de Quidditch. El viernes, el último día de practica, tendrán que aparecerse en Londres(no prometo nada)- dijo La profesora.  
Luego de este breve discurso les explico con aparecerse. Ron templaba de pies a cabeza. Lily por más que quisiera, no podía quedarse quieta. Hermione repetía las indicaciones que acababa de dar McGonagall y Harry estaba bastante tranquilo comparado con los demás.  
- Será por orden alfabético. Cuando los llame intentaran aparecerse. Brown, Lavender- dijo la profesora. Lavender se adelanto y se puso adelante de la profesora- tendrás que llegar, como todos tus compañeros, a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
Lavender temblaba. Respiro hondo y desapareció. McGonagall a través de un hechizo pudo ver que Lavender estaba muy cerca de la cabaña pero no en ella. Lavender volvió al lugar donde estaba los demás algo deprimida.  
- Muy bien para ser la primera vez, señorita Brown. Ahora es el turno de Door, Lily.  
Lily se adelanto y se puso adelante de McGonagall. Ella no temblaba, se la veía concentrada. Respiro hondo y desapareció. McGonagall sonrió satisfecha. Lily estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
- Excelente, Señorita Door, usted no tendrá problemas en la aparición- dijo la profesora cuando Lily regreso- Finnigan, Seamus  
Seamus no podía estar más nervioso. Se adelanto y se puso enfrente de McGonagall. Pero para la decepción de Seamus, apareció a unos metros de ellos.  
- Tendrá que seguir practicando y la próxima vez concéntrese más- dijo la profesora muy severa- Granger, Hermione.  
Hermione se concentro lo más que pudo y apareció, al igual que Lily, en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
- Mejor imposible, Señorita Granger- dijo la profesora muy orgullosa de su alumna. Luego con cierta depresión dijo: - Longbottom, Neville  
Pobre Neville. Él ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. La aparición definitivamente no era para él.  
- Le recuerdo, Longbottom, que dentro de una semana es el examen, practique más- dijo McGonagall dejando su orgullo atrás- Patil, Parvati  
Parvati, decepcionada por Neville, su novio, se adelanto a la profesora. Ella se concentró y por unos dos metros, no estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
- Bien, pero siga practicando- dijo la Profesora McGonagall- Potter, Harry  
Harry se adelanto y se puso adelante de McGonagall. Respiro hondo. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en la imagen de la cabaña de Hagrid. Sintió una sacudida al estomago y como sus pies se separaban de la tierra, como si viajara en polvos Flu. Luego sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar tierra. Abrió los ojos y suspiro aliviado. Estaba enfrente de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
- Muy bien, Potter, excelente- dijo la profesora de nuevo muy orgullosa- Thomas, Dean  
Dean apareció en la huerta de calabazas de Hagrid. Muy cerca de su objetivo.  
- Cerca, Thomas, muy cerca- dijo la Profesora- Weasley, Ronald  
Ron se adelanto con un tono verde en la piel. Se concentro y respiro hondo. Su aparición estuvo bastante bien, llego a la huerta de calabazas, al igual que Dean.  
- Muy bien, vuelvan al castillo, mañana seguiremos practicando. Pero recuerden que cada vez será más complicado- dijo McGonagall en tono de advertencia.  
Todos aliviados volvieron al castillo.

Capitulo 24- El viaje a Londres

- ¡Genial!- dijo Lily. Habían pasado tres días después de aquella clase- ¿Quién te lo dijo, Hermione?  
- La profesora McGonagall- contesto Herm. Ron entró en la conversación.  
- ¿De qué hablan?  
- Del día de mañana. ¿Recuerdas que la profesora nos hará ir a Londres? Nos dejara pasear por la ciudad(sí llegamos a ella)durante media hora. Podremos visitar a nuestros familiares o simplemente caminar por el Callejón Diagon.  
- ¿Y qué haremos una vez en Londres?- pregunto Harry- yo no visitaré a los Dursley.  
- Ni yo a mi madre- dijo Ron de mal humor.  
- En el caso de Harry lo entiendo pero... ¿por qué no quieres visitar a tu madre?- pregunto Lily a Ron.  
- Muy simple. ¡Disfrutaré este viaje!- dijo Ron- No viajare cientos de kilómetros solo para visitar a mi madre...  
- Bueno, ¿qué haremos?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Podríamos visitar a tu madrina, Harry- dijo Lily pensando.  
- Ella es una auror, dudo que este en la casa mañana- dijo Hermione.  
- Bueno... mañana veremos que hacemos...

El día siguiente era viernes. Todos los de séptimo de Gryffindor, en la segunda hora del día, se dirigieron con entusiasmo hacia el lugar donde los esperaba McGonagall.  
- Muy bien... que quede claro... Estarán en Londres media hora no más de eso. Ahora se trasladarán al callejón Diagon. Traten de no perderse en el mundo Muggle. Luego de cumplida la media hora irán devuelta al callejón D. y regresaran a Hogwarts. Una vez en Hogwarts vallan cada uno a mi despacho- dijo la profesora mirándolos muy severa- si me llego a enterar que alguno de ustedes hizo algo indebido en Londres... mejor ni lo piensen en llegar a dar el examen.

Todos, al mismo tiempo, pensaron en el callejón Diagon. Se concentraron en el lugar, cerraron los ojos y suspiraron. Al abrir los ojos vieron el tan conocido callejón.  
Hermione superviso que todos estuvieran presentes.  
- Neville, te felicito- dijo Hermione notando que el chico estaba presente- has mejorado en la aparición.  
Se separaron.  
- ¿A donde iremos?- pregunto Ron mientras caminaban.  
- Yo que sé- dijo Hermione- sugiero que no nos alejemos mucho del callejón.  
- Si tienes razón... - dijo Lily luego miro hacia un costado y agarro fuerte el brazo de Harry dando un brinco.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ron mirando a Lily impresionado.  
- Hocicos- murmuro Lily señalando a un perro negro que los miraba.  
Se acercaron al perro. El perro los llevo al caldero chorreante. No había mucha gente en el caldero, a decir verdad, nadie.  
Hocicos se transformo en Sirius. Les sonrió.  
- Sirius... no puedes mostrarte ante la gente... -dijo Ron mirando a Sirius.  
- ¿No recuerdan que ahora todos saben que yo no fui?- dijo Sirius- ¡Colagusano fue atrapado y esta pasando sus días en Azkaban!  
Se sentaron en una de las mesas.  
- ¿Cómo sabias que vendríamos a Londres, Sirius?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Por Dumbledore- dijo Sirius sonriente- además, yo cuanto tenía la edad de ustedes, también me dieron permiso para pasear por Londres. Cómo veo no han tenido problemas con la aparición.  
- ¿Sabes algo de Arabella, Sirius? Una de nuestras opciones era ir a visitarla- dijo Lily.  
- Tiene muchísimo trabajo... aunque los mortífagos dejen de ser tan peligrosos como antes, igual siguen siendo amenazas. Ellos aseguran que el Innombrable no ha muerto... que sigue vivo- dijo Sirius dejando de sonreír- menos mal que no se dirigieron a Prive Drive, ya que Arabella no se encuentra en su hogar. Hubieran gastado mucho... aparte de dinero, para llegar a Prive Drive, hubieran perdido mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Sabes algo de Remus, Sirius?- pregunto Hermione para cambiar de tema.  
- Sí... esta igual que Arabella... muy ocupado- dijo Sirius con cierta preocupación.  
- Entonces, el único que no trabaja eres tú, Sirius- rió Ron.  
- ¿Qué has estado haciendo este mes de libertad, Sirius?- pregunto Lily interesada.  
- He ordenado mis cosas... - dijo Sirius sonrojándose, evitando la mirada de sus amigos.  
- ¿Por qué te sonrojas, Sirius?- Pregunto Harry.  
- Eh... me casaré con Arabella... dentro de unos meses- dijo Sirius muy ruborizado.  
- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho eso antes?- pregunto Ron sonriendo.  
- Creo que tendrán que ir volviendo a Hogwarts... se acaba la media hora...  
- Y yo creo que no quieres contesta mi pregunta- dijo Ron- bueno...  
- Sirius tiene razón, debemos volver al castillo- dijo Hermione.  
Volvieron al callejón se despidieron de Sirius y se aparecieron devuelta en Hogwarts.  
Entraron en el castillo subieron las escaleras y vieron aun grupo en la puerta.  
- Nos dirá que tal estuvimos esta semana- dijo Seamus cuando los vio acercase.  
- ¿Hace cuanto que están aquí?- pregunto Hermione.  
- No hace mucho... Ahora esta hablando con Lavender- dijo Dean uniéndose a la conversación.  
- Señorita Door, pase por favor- dijo McGonagall. Lavender salió del despacho. Lily entro al despacho.  
Tardo un tiempo en salir y cuando la vieron salir...  
- Los veo en defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo solamente ella.  
Luego de Lily paso Seamus. Seamus salió del despacho sonriente.  
- Señorita Granger- dijo la profesora.  
Hermione entro al despacho casi temblando de lo nerviosa que estaba. Cuando la vieron salir le sonrió al grupo.  
- Me dijo que soy una alumna excelente... Los veo luego  
- Señor Longbottom  
Neville entro más pálido que la tiza y salió muy feliz, parecía otra persona.  
- Señorita Patil  
Parvati se adelanto sin ningún miedo al despacho. Cuando salió estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma.  
- Señor Potter  
Harry se adelanto, entro al despacho. La profesora le pidió que tomará asiento. Harry se sentó y miro a la profesora.  
- Excelentes apariciones ha tenido usted, Potter. Estoy muy orgullosa de usted. En esta materia se parece mucho a su padre... ojalá fuese igual en todas las materias- dijo la profesora sonriéndole- ya se puede retirar.  
Salió del despacho y le sonrió a Ron.  
- ¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto Ron.  
- Que era un excelente alumno en la materia... y otras cosas... bueno, ¡te veo luego!  
Camino hacia el aula de D.C.A.O. Entro en el aula. Muy pocos estaban. Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Lily, Seamus y Hermione.  
- Siéntese, joven Harry- dijo Mundungus amablemente. Harry obedeció.  
- Muy bien... ¿en qué estábamos? A sí... ¿quién me sabe decir cual es el maleficio que se supone que es una apuñalada invisible?- dijo Mundungus. Las chicas hicieron gestos.  
Hermione como siempre levanto la mano. Mundungus la miro.  
- El maleficio Deltus es el hechizo apuñalada invisible. Se conocen casos terribles donde este maleficio lleva a la muerte a muchas personas pero la mayoría vive ya que no es una apuñalada tan grave, salvo que toque el corazón- dijo Hermione con aire de superioridad.  
- Siempre sobresaliente, señorita Hermione, excelente- dijo Mundungus alegremente- 15 puntos para Gryffindor.  
- Ahora recuerden que este maleficio puede ser detenido con el contra maleficio llamado Antideltus. Ahora... -pero fue interrumpido por Dean y Ron que entraron a la clase y tomaron asiento- muy bien... ¿quién puede explicarle a los jóvenes de que hablábamos?- pregunto el profesor. Hermione alzó la mano- Hermione  
- Del maleficio Deltus, que es un hechizo apuñalada invisible y que solo puede ser detenida por el contra maleficio Antideltus - dijo Hermione sencillamente.  
- Muy bien... yo estaba apunto de decir que vamos a practicar el maleficio con las almohadas que tengo aquí- dijo Fletcher señalando unos almohadones. Las chicas lo miraron horrorizadas.  
Las almohadas... ¡pobre ellas! La mayoría de la clase podía usar el maleficio. Era terrible imaginarte que con aquel maleficio podrías matar gente...  
Cuando toco el timbre las chicas estaban completamente pálidas hasta Hermione. Aunque ella sabia mucho sobre el tema quedo paralizada al ver el maleficio.  
- ¡Qué clase! ¿No?- pregunto Ron muy contento.  
- OH... cállate, Ron, no sabes de que estas hablando... ¿te diste cuenta que con aquel maleficio podes matar a cualquiera?  
- Pronto aprenderemos el contra maleficio...  
- ¿Te diste cuenta que esta fue la última clase que tendremos?- pregunto Hermione- esta fue la ultima vez que tendremos un libro arriba del pupitre- dijo la chica.  
- ¡Genial! Nunca más... nunca más... Vamos a celebrar, Harry, dejemos que las inteligentes lloren y nosotros nos divertimos... ¿qué te parece?- dijo Ron muy alegre.  
- No estaría mal- dijo Harry pero al ver la cara de Hermione agrego- es mentira, no haremos eso

Capitulo 25- Los Extasis

El fin de semana lo pasaron en la biblioteca repasando lo ya estudiado. Hermione revolvía los libros buscando aparentemente su lapicera. Lily leía atentamente su libro de transformaciones.  
- No sé para que te preocupas en transformaciones... McGonagall nos pedirá que nos transformemos en animales y eso es muy fácil para nosotros... ¿no?- dijo Ron contemplando a Lily.  
- No sabes si te tomará transformación humana... capaz nos tome los muebles o animales... -dijo Lily pero Ron no la escuchaba.  
- ¿No piensas estudiar, Ron?- pregunto Harry sentándose enfrente de su amigo- recuerda que pasado mañana empiezan los exámenes y si tú miras como los demás estudian dudo que te sirva de algo  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Lily a su primo.  
- Caminando entre las estanterías buscando un libro... no importa- dijo Harry y se dispuso a estudiar Pociones.

El lunes por la mañana se levantaron temprano para desayunar. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y observaron el horario de los exámenes:

Lunes  
9:00 Hs_____ Herbología  
Almuerzo  
15:00 Hs____ Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
17:30 Hs____ Adivinación (en el caso de Hermione y Lily Aritmancia)

Martes  
9:00 Hs_____ Transformaciones  
Almuerzo  
15:00 Hs____ Pociones  
17:30 Hs____ Encantamientos

Miércoles  
9:00 Hs_____ Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas  
Almuerzo  
15:00 Hs____ Historia de la Magia  
23:30 Hs____ Astronomía

Jueves  
10:30 Hs_____ Activamente  
Almuerzo  
15:00 Hs_____ Aparición

- Muy bien... Ahora tenemos Herbología... Rápido, a los invernaderos o llegaremos tarde- chillo Hermione como un elfo doméstico.  
Llegaron puntual al examen que por suerte no fue tan difícil como pensaban. Las plantas venenosas eran difíciles pero el hecho de haber trabajado con ellas todo el año no hacia defectuoso el examen.  
Luego de almorzar se dirigieron a D.C.A.O. Fletcher les hizo un examen de lo más difíciles, pero para Harry casi no fue nada. ("Decir los efectos del maleficio Imperius y si alguna vez lo recibiste explicar que sentiste... o El maleficio Deltus, ¿qué ocasiona? ¿Cómo se realiza...? cosas por el estilo)  
Luego tenían, Ron y Harry, Adivinación. La profesora Trelawney les tomó una evaluación bastante difícil para el que no tenía don para la materia.

El martes se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones. McGonagall no solo les tomo la transformación humana sino también los muebles. El caso fue que no tuvieron problemas en la transformación humana(Harry, Ron, Lily y Hermione) pero, en el caso de Ron, se tuvieron que esforzar para transformar el mueble.  
- Muy bien, pueden salir- dijo McGonagall cuando terminaron el examen- Potter necesito hablar contigo  
Harry se dirigió al escritorio de la profesora pensando porque lo había llamado.  
- El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo... cuando termines el examen de aparición tendrás que ir a su despacho.  
- Bien- dijo Harry y salió del aula.  
Luego de un almuerzo apresurado se dirigieron, casi corriendo, a Pociones. El profesor tan detestado les tomo la poción de la verdad, la más difícil.  
Luego de terminar la poción prohibida por el ministerio, se dirigieron, todos, al aula de Flitwick. El mago enano les tomo unos encantamientos complicados pero nada fuera de mundo.

Luego de descansar por la noche, se levantaron la mañana del miércoles apresuradamente para asistir al examen de Hagrid.  
Se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid que se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo. Hagrid les tomo un examen bastante raro(normal en su clase)  
Luego de almorzar se dirigieron al aula de Historia de la Magia para dar la materia más aburrida de todas. Binns tomo un examen sobre los tiempos muy lejanos a los actuales.  
Salieron del aula ya muy cansados.  
- ¿Qué examen va ahora?- pregunto Ron arrastrando los pies.  
- Ninguno hasta la noche- dijo Lily.  
- 23:30 Hs Astronomía- leyó el horario Hermione.  
- Entonces repasemos las estrellas y los planetas antes de ir a cenar- dijo Harry mientras caminaban a la sala común.  
- ¡Estoy harto de los exámenes!- dijo Ron- ¡qué suerte que acaban mañana!  
- Pero mañana tendremos Activamente y aparición y ambas las tenemos que dar bien o tendremos que volver el año que viene a tratar de dar el examen- dijo Lily mientras agarraban los apuntes.  
Pasaron el tiempo repasando las estrellas, asteroides, planetas...  
A la noche subieron a la torre más alta donde se daba Astronomía. Divisaron unas cuantas estrellas y planetas, volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor.  


Por la mañana desayunaron más tranquilos y repasaron las dos últimas materias.  
Luego se dirigieron al aula de Activamente. Fleur les había enseñado a usar hechizos, mover objetos... con solamente señalar o mirar a algo o a alguien determinado. En aquella materia no tuvieron problemas.  
Luego de Almorzar se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio donde los esperaba McGonagall.  
- Tendrán que ir 18 Km hacia el sur y 9 Km hacia el oeste donde se encuentra el profesor Fletcher que los estará esperando, les deseo a todos buena suerte- dijo la profesora.  
- Señorita Brown- dijo la profesora. Lavender se adelanto y desapareció.  
- Señorita Door- dijo la profesora. Lily se adelanto confiada en si misma y al igual que Lavender desapareció.  
- Señor Finnigan - dijo McGonagall. Seamus mitad bien mitad mal, con un tono verde en la cara desapareció.  
- Señorita Granger- dijo Minerva garabateando algo en un papel. Hermione sonrió al mismo tiempo que desaparecía.  
- Señor Longbottom- dijo la profesora deprimida al nombrarlo. Neville temblando de pies a cabeza desapareció.  
- Señorita Patil- dijo la profesora. Parvati desapareció al igual que los demás.  
- Señor Potter- dijo McGonagall. Harry se adelanto respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y pensó en 18 Km al sur y 9 Km al oeste.  
La sensación que viajaba en polvos Flu volvió pero cada vez la disfrutaba más. Al abrir los ojos sé encontró con el rostro alegre de Mundungus.  
- Felicidades, Joven Potter, logró trasladarse- dijo el profesor sonriendo- únase con sus compañeros  
Harry observo al grupo. Estaban sentados en una mesa tomando jugo de calabaza. Harry se acerco a ellos.  
- ¡Bien hecho, Harry!- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- ¿Y Ron?- pregunto Lily.  
- Ya se aparecerá- dijo Parvati al mismo tiempo que Lavender en un tono no muy confiable.  
- Eres el primer chico que llega... -dijo Hermione preocupada- ni Seamus ni Neville llegaron.  
En ese instante Dean se apareció y fue recibido por Mundungus. Después de Dean apareció Ron muy alegre.  
- Muy bien todos llegaron menos los señores Finnigan y Longbottom- dijo Fletcher- les pediré que vuelvan a Hogwarts.  
Eso no fue nada difícil. Luego de encontrarse en el castillo.  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora que somos libres?- pregunto Lily mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.  
- Tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore- dijo Harry recordando.  
- Entonces nosotros... ¿qué haremos?- pregunto Ron.  
- Pueden ir a la sala común y estudiar para próximos exámenes- rió Harry.  
- ¡Ni lo pienses! No tocaré otro libro hasta que no me allá tomado mis merecidas vacaciones- dijo Ron sonriendo- ¿Ya pensaste lo que vas hacer después de graduarnos?- pregunto Ron a Harry.  
- No, pero hay tiempo... -dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo- ¡nos vemos!- dijo cuando se separaron.  
Harry camino hacia la gárgola.  
- ¿Contraseña?- pregunto la gárgola.  
- Helado de Soja- dijo Harry.  
La gárgola se corrió para dejarlo pasar. Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta del despacho y entró.  
El profesor Dumbledore lo esperaba. Le indicó que tomará asiento.  
- ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes, Harry?- pregunto amablemente el profesor.  
- Bastante bien- sonrió Harry.  
- Bien... yo te quería hablar de... - la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir y entro Snape con unos papeles entre los brazos.  
- Lamento molestarlo, Director, pero aquí están los papeles que pidió- dijo Severus.  
- Muchas Gracias, Severus- dijo Dumbledore. Snape se retiro sin mirar a Harry.  
- ¿En qué estaba?- Se pregunto a sí mismo Albus- a sí... yo te quería hablar de tu futuro, Harry- Harry asintió interesado.  
- Hay rumores que aseguran que Voldemort sigue vivo por algún lado... pero son pocas las pruebas. Los mortífagos siguen activos. Buscando, aparentemente, a su señor- dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos penetrantes puestos en Harry- Los aurores, como Arabella, están muy ocupados, como debes saber.  
Harry asintió. Sirius les había contado a él y a sus amigos sobre lo ocupada que estaba Arabella.  
- Tienes, al igual que tus amigos, una vacante en la Academia Prakigam- dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿Y qué enseñan allí?- pregunto Harry sin entender.  
- A ser un auror- dijo Dumbledore- necesitan nuevos aurores y dadas las condiciones los han seleccionado a ustedes para estudiar en la academia- Dumbledore que le tendió a Harry una carta.  
- Esta es la tuya, las otras tres son para Hermione, Ron y Lily- aclaró Dumbledore.  
Harry abrió su carta y leyó:

ACADEMIA PRAKIGAM DE AURORES

Director: Roger Pohcam  
(Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Aurores, Gran Auror)  


Estimado señor Potter:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en la Academia de Prakigam, la Academia de Aurores. La lista de los elementos que va a necesitar está adjunta a la carta.  
El curso comienza el 15° de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 1° de julio.

Atentamente,  
Roger Pohcam, Director

- Sé qué todavía tienes tiempo para decidir pero debes decidir antes de salir de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore- trata de traerme la respuesta de vos y tus amigos antes de terminado el año.  
Harry asintió y se guardo su carta y las de sus amigos.  
- ¿Algo más, profesor?- pregunto Harry.  
- No, Harry, puedes retirarte

Capitulo 26- La ultima noche  


Harry volvió a la sala común donde encontró a Lily, Hermione y Ron sentados en una mesa. Hermione se había peleado con Ron y evitaban mirarse el uno al otro. Lily estaba en el medio.  
- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Harry sentándose en una de las sillas.  
- Lo único que han hecho Hermione y Ron es pelearse... -dijo Lily- ¿cómo te fue en lo de Dumbledore?  
- Bien- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Ron de mal humor.  
- Algo muy interesante- dijo Harry buscando en los bolsillos de la túnica las cartas.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron muy interesados sus amigos.  
- Esto- dijo Harry sacando las cartas- tenemos vacantes en la Academia de Prakigam  
Ron y Lily lo miraron a Harry sin entender mientras Hermione miraba emocionada su carta.  
- ¿No me digan que nunca escucharon hablar de la academia de Prakigam?- pregunto Hermione a Ron y a Lily.  
- No- dijo Ron que también agarro su carta.  
- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Lily abriendo la suya.  
- Es una academia donde enseñan a ser auror... es imposible conseguir vacante... ¡y nosotros la conseguimos! ¡Qué maravilla!- dijo Hermione saltando de la alegría.  
Lily y Ron leyeron sus cartas.  
- ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Lily- yo no tenía estos planes en mente  
- Yo tampoco... - dijo Ron impresionado.  
- ¿Pero desperdiciaremos esta vacante única?- pregunto Hermione entusiasmada- ¡yo no! Además la carera de Auror no es tan mala.  
- ¿Pero no era que querías ser profesora de Aritmancia?- pregunto Lily.  
- ¡No importa! Me entusiasma más la idea de ser Auror- dijo Hermione- ¡es una carera muy buena y te promete tener trabajo para toda tu vida! Aunque sea yo no la desperdiciaré.  
- Yo tampoco- dijo Ron seguro de su decisión- ¿tendré que estudiar mucho?  
- Lo necesario- dijo Lily sonriendo- si tu vas, yo voy.  
- No me queda otra opción- sonrió Harry alegremente.  
- Nadie te obliga- rió Ron.  
- ¿Cómo es la academia, Hermione?- pregunto Lily interesada.  
- Nunca la he visto(como es obvio) pero dicen que esta hacia el lado oeste. Supongo que cerca de México. Tendremos que estudiar unas seis o ocho materias. El edificio, creo yo, que esta rodeado por montañas y es un edificio bastante grande, pero no supera a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione- Su director, Roger Pohcam, es el mejor auror del mundo y es un excelente mago. Es un gran amigo de Dumbledore.  
- ¡Cerca de México! Nos iremos completamente del continente Europeo- dijo con entusiasmo Lily.  
- Conoceremos más allá de nuestros ojos- dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes.  
- ¡Ahora son poetas! Genial- dijo Ron- ¿qué tiene de malo o de bello alejarse de nuestro continente?  
- Algo que no entenderías- dijo Lily rápidamente. Ron quedo herido por la respuesta.  
- ¿Algo más te dijo Dumbledore, Harry?- pregunto Hermione volviendo al tema inicial.  
- Que tendremos que darle a él la respuesta y antes de dar por terminado el año- dijo Harry.

Bajaron a desayunar completamente alegres. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor muy cerca de Ginny y Sabrina Window.  
- ¿Cómo les fue en los exámenes?- pregunto Ginny.  
- Excelente- dijo Ron.  
- ¿En serio?- pregunto Sabrina.  
- Por supuesto- dijo Harry- somos personas muy inteligentes  
- Ya lo veo- dijo Ginny entre carcajadas.

Harry ya le había informado a Dumbledore sobre su decisión y la de sus amigos.  
Aquella noche era la última en Hogwarts. El baile había dado comienzo. Harry y Hermione bailaban mientras...  
- OH, Vamos Ron, animo... -dijo Lily tratando de animar a su pareja- ¡volverás a ver a Hogwarts!  
- No estoy tan seguro- dijo Ron amargamente.  
- OH... esta bien pero ¿bailamos?  
Ron acepto de mala gana. Bailaron unos cuantos temas y los cuatro amigos se reunieron en el vestíbulo.  
- ¿Listos?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Nuestra última noche... quiero disfrutarla- dijo Ron.  
Caminaron entre los pasillos. Recordaban cada momento vivido en aquel lugar.  
- ¿Sé acuerdan de Fluffly? ¡Nunca lo olvidaré! Nuestra primera aventura- dijo Ron cuando pasaron por el tercer piso.  
- ¿Y el aniversario de la muerte de Nick?- pregunto Harry entre risas.  
- ¿Cuándo te zafaste de Snape por Lupin, Harry?- dijo Hermione recordando aquel día en tercero.  
- ¡El día del cáliz de fuego!- dijo Ron casi a gritos- ¿la cara que pusiste, Harry?  
- ¿Cuándo nos hicimos novios?- pregunto Hermione dándole un beso a Harry.  
- ¡El filtro amoroso! Los problemas que nos ocasiono- dijo Lily cuando pasaron por las mazmorras.  
- ¡Tantas cosas que no olvidaré!- dijo Ron cuando fueron devuelta al vestíbulo.  
- ¿Qué tal si visitamos a Dobby y Winky por última vez?- pregunto Hermione.  
Como los demás no tuvieron problemas se dirigieron a las cocinas donde Dobby se emocionó mucho al verlos.  
- ¡Vinieron a visitar al viejo Dobby! ¡Las señoritas y los señores vinieron a visitar a Dobby!- chillaba el elfo doméstico.  
- ¿Desean algo de comer?- pregunto Winky mientras tranquilizaban a Dobby.  
- Muchas Gracias- dijo Lily cuando les entregaron algunas galletas y dulces- muy amables...  
- ¡De nada señorita!- esta vez chillo Winky- ¡pida lo que quiera!  
- ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo, Dobby?- pregunto Harry al viejo elfo.  
- ¡Trabajar, Harry Potter! Me gusta mucho Hogwarts... se ha convertido en mi hogar y el de Winky, señor- dijo Dobby.  
- Si más no recuerdo... Hoy es su último día en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?- pregunto un poco avergonzada Winky.  
- Si, así es- dijo Ron con amargura.  
- ¿ ¿ ¿Cómo? ? ?- chillo Dobby- ¿no veré más a Harry Potter?  
- Nos volveremos a ver, Dobby, no te preocupes- dijo Harry consolando al elfo.  
- ¡Entonces permita que le dé un banquete de despedida!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Dobby y Winky.  
De hecho los elfos les dieron un banquete. Pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando con los elfos, hasta que tuvieron que volver al gran comedor.  
- ¿Bailamos nuestro último baile en Hogwarts?- pregunto Hermione a Harry.  
Entonces pasaron el último baile bailando tratando de esconder la pena.

Capitulo 27- La despedida

A la mañana siguiente llegaron los resultados de los exámenes. A Ron le fue bastante bien (B+) Lily fue una de las mejores notas del curso (-A) y a Hermione y a Harry les salió la misma nota y la más alta A+. (Las calificaciones están en letras: Ron: 8, Lily 9, Herm y Harry 10) Harry se sorprendió bastante de su buena nota.  
Esperaron a los carruajes y subieron al tren. Contemplaron en silencio el castillo pensando que capaz nunca más lo volvieran a ver. Una vez que la torre más alta desapareció comenzaron las charlas.  
- Bueno, no nos podemos quejar... ¡tenemos una vacante en la academia de Prakigam!- dijo Hermione para romper el silencio.  
- ¿Adónde iras ahora, Harry?- pregunto Ron a su compañero del alma.  
- A lo de Arabella, supongo. Porque los Dursley no querrán... ahora si los puedo transformar en murciélagos- dijo Harry sonriendo alegremente.  
- La academia empieza el 15 de agosto, no tenemos tantas vacaciones- dijo Lily- ¿Han mirado la lista de elementos?  
- Yo no- dijo Ron sencillamente.  
- Entonces deberías- dijo Hermione.  
Ron agarró su carta y sacó la lista de elementos al igual que Harry.

LISTA DE ELEMENTOS:  
Elementos comunes:  
· 1 Varita mágica  
· 5 Túnicas(color a elección, preferentemente los colores verde, azul, negro y rojo)  
· 1 Caldero  
· Guantes de piel de dragón o semejante  
· Set de ingredientes de pociones

Libros:  
Un ejemplar de cada uno de los siguientes libros:  
· Tierras Oscuras, como conocerlas por Graktian  
· Hechizos Supremos y los Más Conocidos por Yratek  
· Las plantas peligrosas y milagrosas por Amanda Stifen  
· Los Aurores más populares... sus historias por Wilman S. Marmol  
· Cuidado con la bebida y comida, en ella puede haber un veneno por Amanda Stifen  
· ¿Cómo protegerse de las Artes Oscuras actuales? Por Graktian  
· Transformaste en los momentos más precisos Por Yratek

- Casi todos los libros son Artes Tenebrosas- dijo Ron releyendo la lista.  
- Además me he enterado de unas cosas respectivas a los profesores- dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
- ¿Qué cosas?  
- El profesor de Pociones que teníamos(Snape) será también el profesor de Pociones de la academia- dijo Hermione lentamente.  
Harry y Ron quedaron paralizados. Ron se empezó a reír como loco.  
- Buena broma de Halloween, Hermione, lastima para Halloween falta mucho- dijo Ron.  
- No es broma, Ron- dijo Lily- yo también lo escuche  
Ron se puso pálido.  
- ¿Qué más averiguaste, Hermione?- pregunto Harry.  
- Que la profesora McGonagall será la profesora de Transformación en la academia- dijo Hermione contemplando la cara de Ron.  
- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! Harry, pellízcame- dijo Ron.  
- Con mucho gusto- dijo Lily pellizcando a Ron.  
- ¡Ay! Yo dije Harry no Lily- dijo Ron frotándose en el lugar pellizcado.

En el compartimento entro Draco Malfoy su antiguo amigo.  
- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Draco sentándose.  
- Bastante bien  
- ¿Qué harán de ahora en más?- pregunto Draco bastante interesado.  
- Estudiaremos en la academia de Prakigam- dijo Hermione orgullosa.  
- Yo también conseguí vacante- dijo Draco sonriendo.  
- ¿En serio?- pregunto Ron sin creerle.  
- Si... - dijo Draco- lamento no haber estado con ustedes este año pero...  
- Te entendemos- dijo Lily- nosotros no somos tus verdaderos amigos y tienes otros asuntos con Parkinson.  
Draco sonrió y se retiró del compartimiento.

Luego entraron Neville, (lo habían encontrado en Tokio)Seamus, (lo encontraron charlando alegremente con una muchacha española)Dean, Parvati y Lavender.  
- ¿Quién con quién?- pregunto Lily alegremente.  
- Yo con Neville- dijo Parvati agarrando el brazo de su novio.  
- Yo con Lavender- dijo Seamus.  
- ¡Pobre Dean se quedo solo!- rió en broma Ron.  
- Incorrecto, Ron- dijo Dean- yo soy novio de...  
- ¿De...?- preguntaron todos los presentes.  
- ¡Susan Bones!- dijo Dean sonrojándose.  
En el compartimiento entro Ginny con Colin agarrados de la mano.  
- ¡Ojo con mi hermana, Colin, o me las vas a pagar...!- dijo Ron mirando con odio a Colin- ¿me la vas a cuidar el año que viene, no?  
- Por supuesto- dijo Colin inclinándose- todo un honor  
- ¡No te hagas el vivo! Te debes que portar bien con mi hermana o sino... -lo amenazó Ron.  
- ¡Ron!- lo regaño Ginny. Todos se rieron con ganas.

El resto del viaje pasó volando. Llegaron muy pronto a la estación de King´s Cross.  
- Nos vemos en la academia- dijo Hermione como despedida yéndose hacia sus padres.  
- Ven, mi madre de seguro te quiere saludar- dijo Ron a Harry.  
De hecho. Molly abrazo a ambos con tanta fuerza que casi se les sale la cabeza.  
- Estoy orgullosa de ambos- dijo Molly con los ojos brillantes- me he enterado que serás auror, Ronny  
- Así es, mamá y ya yo soy grande para que me digas así- dijo Ron sonrojándose.  
- ¿Cómo pasaron el curso?- les pregunto Arabella que estaba al lado de Molly.  
- Muy bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Dónde esta tu hermana, Ron?- pregunto la señora Weasley.  
- Con Sabrina- dijo Ron- y con su novio- murmuro.  
- ¿Novio?- pregunto alarmada Molly.  
- ¿Todavía no te enteraste? ¡Colin Creevey!- grito Ron.  
- ¿Ya abriste tu boca, Ron?- pregunto Ginny que al lado tenía a su fiel amiga, Sabrina.  
- Bueno, jovencita, ¿por qué no me dijo nada sobre eso?- pregunto Sra. Weasley.  
- Vergüenza- murmuro Ron riéndose.  
- Debemos irnos- dijo Arabella sonriendo- Hasta luego, Molly  
- Hasta Luego. Adiós, Harry- la señora Weasley besó a Harry en la mejilla.

Y junto Arabella se dirigió devuelta a Prive Drive pensando que estas vacaciones serían más cortas pero ahora las podía disfrutar más...

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bien, terminé de escribir este Fiction pero no se olviden que tiene continuación. ¿Ustedes piensan que Voldemort este vivo por alguna parte? ¿Piensan que Snape y McGonagall sean profesores de Prakigam por casualidad? Mándeme sus ideas y respuestas (dudas aceptó)  
Yo quiero dedicar este Fiction a:  
· Melissa Ballasch porque el 20/5 fue su cumpleaños y quiero dedicarle este fic y que lo acepte como regalo de su cumpleaños y aparte porque la considero mi amiga y alguien especial para mí.  
· Jimena V. Siepe porque me ayudo con algunas ideas y es una de mis mejores amigas en el colegio, le dedico este fic con todo mi corazón.

¿Saben por qué se llama así la academia(Prakigam)? Porque yo soy una fanática de Pokemón (aparte de Harry pero obvio Harry es mejor) y mientras escribía miraba unas cartas que tengo. Pensé en el nombre y ¿saben como le puse así? Por un Pokemón llamado Magikarp. Di vuelta aquel nombre y me quedo así: Prakigam ¿se dan cuenta? Me gusto el nombre y se lo puse... de algo sirve la imaginación ¿no?

Ya les anticipo algo del siguiente Fic, se llamará: Harry Potter y la Academia Prakigam. Descubriremos cosas bastante interesantes sobre las artes tenebrosas.  
Les daré pistas:  
1. Fíjense que en una de las clases de artes tenebrosas hay palabras (hechizos) subrayadas, estas serán muy importantes en el siguiente Fic.  
2. No hemos visto nada de lo que es capaz de hacer el heredero. Su poder se desarrollara más en el siguiente fic.  
3. Ahora Sirius es inocente y Colagusano esta en Azkaban... ¿no les parece muy simple como se resolvió todo?  
4. Hay cosas que no son tan interesantes pero en el siguiente fic tomarán forma y interés.

Creo que "Harry Potter y la Academia de Prakigam" estará terminado a fines de Junio (no prometo nada) capaz me apuré y logre terminarlo antes.  
Bueno, hasta el siguiente Fic... 

María Belén Navarro


End file.
